Kubikiribocho, my love
by MariaFR
Summary: Sakura becomes better acquainted with Zabuza's sword, Kubikiribocho. Team 7 is never the same after the Wave mission.
1. Prologue

Sakura was afraid. The kunai was shaking at the rhythm of her sweating hands. Killing intent obscured her view and chakra mist suffocated her. Her heart bounced at the pace of eight words, again and again. _Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone , kidney and heart. Larynx, spine ..._

' _Sasuke-kun ! Help me !'_

She wanted him to hold her hand, fight and win ' _because Sasuke-kun can't lose'._ But the boy stood motionless. His eyes were wide, the kunai clutched in his hand as unstable as her's. She could feel tears forming, blurring her view and the wet strands of hair falling in her eye were _not_ helping. _And heart. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney ..._

' _Kakashi-sensei ! Please !'_

But his comforting words were not for her. All she could do was fall back in stances learned in school. Stances were good, stances were easy, stances protected her from attacks. She could feel the broken prayers of Tazuna along her skin, slithering slowly down her spine. She couldn't protect him. _Kidney and heart. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver ..._

' _Behind !'_

She jumped. Without thinking about Naruto, Sasuke and even less about their client, she jumped. It wasn't graceful or ninja like, only survival instinct. Her knees hurts. She had survived. _Lungs, liver, ..._ One after the other clones disappeared. Who was false ? Whose was real ? Was it water or was it blood ? Her joy skyrocketed before plummeting. Her fear lead to relief then came back again. Until the panic arrived. Kakashi was kicked away. _Collarbone, kidney,..._ Panic was a strange emotion, she mused as she run. Whereas fear was cold and would freeze you, panic was red hot. _Larynx, spine..._ Panic makes you _move_. Move against all rationality or even reality. Because there was no other explanation as to why she darted toward the blade half anchored to the earth. How else could she gain the speed to reach for the handle before its rightful owner ? Yet, she did. And as the missing nin, still unaware went to grab it, she swung. _And heart._

It was heavy. Too heavy for her to form a real threat. So of course he dodged it. Knowing that the kid was too weak to use the weapon, Zabuza followed Kakashi in the water. He couldn't let the jounin escape. _A clone will suffice to put her down._ As the mist became thicker, a clone slowly emerged from it.

Sakura was terrified. Her breath was shallow. Adrenalin bumped trough her veins. Her eyes were trying to see but the mist was even denser than before. Her hold on the hefty sword tightened. She swallowed. _'Dead. We are dead.'_ Her view was blurred. Was it the mist or her tears ? ' _Why ? Why did we do that ?'_ She wanted to let the weapon fall and run away, give it back and beg for her life. Yet, her hold stayed firm. _Larynx, lungs,..._

' _N-Naruto ! I swear if you help me I will go on a date with you !'_

Naruto was down. She could feel the body falling to the ground at her right, his hitai-ate clicking as it touched the ground. _Kidney, collarbone, ..._ Was he dead ? She couldn't see anything. The mantra of the missing nin was still singing in her ear. The smell of blood was suffocating. _'Blood?'_ _Jugular vein and heart._

"... take Tazuna and run !" Did she hear panic in his voice ? Didn't he swear to protect them ? _Spine, lungs,..._ "... His clone won't follow you !"

' _Liar_ ' she thought. Sakura knew that the missing nin will never let her run away with the sword in her hands. And her hand refused to collaborate and let the _fucking_ sword down. ' _Protect yourself'_ Like she could. The swatika formation from before had been useless. She wasn't brave enough to await death to give the old man a parody of protection. ' _Attack'_ But how could she when the weapon was so heavy ? She was so much smaller compared to it. She needed strength. But how ? _Liver,..._ What could she do ? _Lungs, ..._ What could she do ? _Heart, ..._ What ...

' _Sasuke-kun ? Why are you there ? Why is he strangling you ? Aren't you strong Sasuke-kun ?'_

His left hand was around the boy's neck. His hold tightened cutting oxygen. She would be next. Panic grabbed her heart. She didn't want to be next ! If only she could _move_. Chakra started gathering along her arms. ' _It's gonna be us if we don't do anything'_. She needed to _attack._ _Kidney, kidney,k-..._

Unlike Sasuke she didn't cry out as she shot toward his exposed side. Even if he heard her ( she knew he did) he would have to free Sasuke or to let her touch him. She hoped for the former because she didn't have the strength to stop the blade from also cutting her teammate. The sword swung, this time more forceful thanks to her chakra, the clone couldn't stop it without risking exploding. As expected he tossed the Uchiha and retracted, dodging it. Knowing that she couldn't stop its movement, Sakura followed it, spinning round and round, forming a protecting dome. When she finally stopped she was far enough from the clone as to feel safe. ' _As long as he is alive we won't be safe.'_ Her vision wasn't stable, her arms throbbed painfully from the frantic chakra that she had injected forcefully and her head was still full of the never ending mantra. _Larynx, heart , lungs,..._ The pinkette felt dizzy, she wanted to throw up. ' _Stay alert !'_

The clone was now in front of Naruto. ' _Run you idiot !'_ Yet the blond stayed in the ground. Shaking like a leaf ,his eyes wide. And as he finally decided to move, his injury stopped him again. ' _What are you doing ?'_ Sasuke was out cold for the moment, she couldn't feel her arms and Kakashi was still trapped, nobody could protect him. But when the blond ran, it wasn't in their direction, toward safety. He darted, yelling, without any kunai, toward Zabuza. _Spine, kidney,..._

"Naruto !" she yelled.

In less than a second the boy was back a their side. Not by choice though. Blood was dripping down his lips. The sword pulsed in her hands. Sakura stared at the weapon. She could feel _it_ vibrating, hot with _something_. _'I-Is it alive?'_ cried Inner. The smell of blood which burned her nose increased. Wide eyed, the genin concentrated on the blade. There was no trace of blood, the metal was so neat that she could see perfectly her reflection, no scratch injured the smooth surface yet ... ' _It comes from it'._ There was something wrong with the sword, something dark. Was she the only one to sense this aura ? And as Naruto and Sasuke _talked_ with Zabuza she couldn't help but only see the sword. Her chakra, erratic surrounded it yet it _purred._ Again the sword pulsed. She lost awareness of the world around her. The panic faded away by the gentle lull of the weapon, the fearful hymn in her head finally stopped. Sakura held unto it like a lifeline and like a old friend Kubikiribocho comforted her. ' _Kubikiribocho ?'_ But Outer wasn't listening. _Blood_. She could bask in this feeling all her life. _A drop._ Her hand skimmed fondly the blade. _Just a little._ A red tear trailed the edge and Sakura drowned in the wonderful peace that overcome her. ' _Outer_ ...'

" Sakura-chan !"

Who ? ' _Outer !'_ Couldn't they let her in peace ? She wa- A force crashed against her cheek sending her flying. _Larynx, heart, kidney, larynx, heart, kidney, spine, la-_ No ! Her heart was racing. No ! Her entire body was shaking. NO ! The pinkette glared at the clone. Kubikiribocho was in his hands. _Collarbone, kidney, jugular vein, kidney, ..._ Without thinking she rushed toward in him. ' _Stop Outer !'_ Her arms were still hurting her and her head was throbbing at the rhythm of her heart. _Spine, lungs, collarbone ..._ Trying to forget the pain, she directed chakra in her hands. She succeeded in dodging his first hit but as her fingertips brushed him his elbow collided with her back. _Heart, spine, spine,..._ She met the ground. He was talking, but Sakura couldn't hear him. _Heart, spine, lungs, ..._ Her spine was hurting. _'Stay low !'_ As feet descended brutally on her back , she cried out. Fear compressed her heart. She wanted to go back to Kubikiribocho. She could imagine the yell of Naruto, and the taunting of Zabuza. The earth vibrated. ' _Naruto's clones.'_ Taking advantage of them she discreetly pulled out a explosive tag. And while Narutos surrounded Zabuza, she acted. ' _Get out there you idiot !'_ Sakura knew that she was too close but if she didn't have much time before her tag was spotted. So preparing herself for the pain, the pinkette rolled as far as she could go before flaring her chakra. _Larynx, spine, heart, jugular, ..._

Her back was _burning_. Her head screamed and her hymn of fear was still playing. _Jugular vein, collarbone,.._ She crawled toward Kubikiribocho a few feet away from her in a puddle of water. _Heart, kidney,..._ Her hand reached out. _Larynx, spine, lu-_ Silence. As her bloody hand grabbed the sword silence met her. Kubikiribocho purred as blood surrounded it, giving the girl the peace she nearly died for. Sakura passed out, a small smile on her lips, hugging in a bloody embrace the sword.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"When the explosion ejected me I transformed one of my clones in a Fuuma Shuriken that I gave to Sasuke ! " Raved her blond teammate. " Before Zabuza could make another clone the bastard attacked him ! Of course he dodged but then I puffe- "

When Sakura woke up she was next to a still unconscious Kakashi. Her chakra reserves had been dangerously low and a small portion of her back was burned. There would be scars. ' _Look what you did !'_ screeched Inner. ' _Sasuke-kun will neve-'_ Outer drowned her voice and continued to pet Kubikiribocho on her lap. Thanks Kami the sword did not suffer from the explosion, no marks distorted the smooth blade. Kubikiribocho purred at the attention, full, it was content.

"Sakura-chan ?"

The pinkette raised her head. What could Naruto want ? ' _Maybe trying to understand why you're cuddling the enemy's weapon ?'_ Maybe. The blond seemed uncomfortable and she could see the sneak peak that he will throw to the blade now and then.

" Are you okay ?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion. " I-I mean of course not, you are bed ridden after all ! " He blushed. " I-I I just wanted to know why you ... " He took a deep breath. "Why did you take the sword ? "

' _Why did you blow yourself up to take it back ?'_

" I mean at first it was cool. You should have seen the look on his face when you tried to hit him !" He paused, for the first time serious. " But then you ... you almost _died_ Sakura-chan. " his eyes were bright and glossy. " And then we had to carry you back, _bleeding_ , Kakashi-sensei was out, there was only I and Sasuke, we didn't know what to do ,there was blood a-and you just didn't want to let it _go_. " His voice broke a little a the end.

During all of this she just stared wide eyed at the blond. How ? How could the stupid boy she knew feel so _much_? ' _You never cared before.'_ But why did _he_ ? She had never be more than neutral with him on a good day. ' _For Kami's sake ! Don't you see ? You nearly died ! '_ Sakura shuddered.

"I'm sorry" she quietly said. ' _That's all ? We were_ almost _killed for a freaking sword !'_ "I won't do it again Naruto." She tried to draw a reassuring smile on her face.

Hesitantly, she put one hand on his shoulder. ' _Let this sword_ go _!'_ But like before, she just couldn't. Naruto took her in his arm to hug her and even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his body vibrating against hers. Hear his muffled sobs. ' _Do it for him._ ' She hugged him back with all her might, ignoring the cry of Kubikiribocho as her hand finally released it or the familiar mantra that froze her blood. _Larynx, spine, lungs,.._ She gritted her teeth and let the tears run freely. ' _We will be alright. We just need a little time.'_

XX

While Kakashi was sleeping, there wasn't much to do. Sasuke was training and as cold as always. ' _Why can't he hug us like Naruto did ?'_ cried Inner. The blond boy came often to check on Kakashi and her. He always wore a smile on his face, but she could see his nose crunch every time he came close from Kubikiribocho. ' _I heard that the smell of death wasn't very popular.'_ Their loss. The chakra burns in her arm were recovering, the hot pain of the first day slowly faded in a uneasy ache. In no time she could go back to training. ' _Training ? Us ? You mean with Sasuke ?'_ She needed to be stronger if she ever wanted to use the sword. ' _You must be kidding me...'_ She could do some push-up, she needed stronger arms. ' _We will look like a man ! Imagine what Ino-pig will say !'_ Had Inner ever been this annoying ? mused Outer. What was Ino compared to Kubikiribocho ? Was Ino ab- Stop. What was she doing ? W-was she arguing with herself ? Sakura took a deep breath. ' _We've already gone through this. You need to let the sword_ go.' Could she ?

Kubikiribocho was laying peacefully beside her, glued at her side. Slowly she distanced herself, the sword didn't touch her but she could feel the aura surrounding her in calmness. ' _A little more.'_ But Sakura didn't budge. Just the loss of the cold metal against her bare skin was enough to make her tremble. Inner sighed.

XX

 _Larynx, spine, heart, ..._

"You know you don't need to help me, Sakura-chan."

"But I really want to !" assured the pinkette.

Tsunami only sighed in a mockery of annoyance before going back to washing the dishes. The easy-going smile that she wore slowly faded. _Jugular, collarbone vein, ..._ Sakura was officially healed and could now move around. Her teammates spend a lot of time outside , training and fighting one another while she helped Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter around the house. The older women was friendly and liked to play with Sakura's hair. Together they would often take care of Kakashi, Tsunami teaching her the base of herb healing.

"It isn't much, I'm no doctor but it would surely come handy for you."she told the genin one day.

It did. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know when to stop and would often come back bloodied from their training. It was the perfect occasion to practice. ' _Sasuke let us touch him !'_ The genin couldn't help but blush the first time he took of his shirt so she could treat him even tough the excitement that she normally felt wasn't here. At night, she would go train on her own with Kubikiribocho. She knew that Naruto didn't like her sword ' _He is not the only one'_ so she would let it during the day and train while he was sleeping. She didn't need him worrying over her. Already and to Inner's distress she could see her arm becoming toned and the blade was much easier to carry. At first it had been difficult, having never really trained on her own but she found a rhythm who completed her. The worst was letting Kubikiribocho go, it took her days before being able to calm the frequent panic attacks. Now ? The hateful motto of the missing nin was a murmured song in her head. _Lungs, liver, kidney, ..._

"I'm back." Said a voice before going upstairs.

It was Inari. The boy who Sakura only saw a handful of time was strange. He refused to speak to her or even eat with them. He spend most time outside than in his house, she didn't think that Sasuke or Naruto even knew of his existence. Normally Sakura would have been curious or would have scolded the kid for his rudeness but she didn't find it in herself to care. Was Kubikiribocho alright alone ? _Heart, spine, ..._

XX

She didn't blush anymore when she healed Sasuke. Her brow were furrowed in concentration as her green eyes searched for the injury in her comrade back. There was no trace of colour in her pale cheeks. Of course he had know that she wasn't as okay as she wanted them to think for much longer than that but he though it was normal. She nearly died after all (he shuddered at the thought). He believed that she was getting better when she left the bedroom for the first time without Zabuza's sword but he saw her living the house alone at night. He clenched his fist. He didn't know what to do, he tried to talk about with Sasuke but the bastard only said to let her alone ! How could he ? Sakura was his friend ! He remembered how the pinkette had cried in his arms the other day (he didn't think about how he was the first one to cry). Had it been Sasuke he would have proposed to fight but Sakura was a _girl_ and a scary one at that.

" For how long do you think Kakashi-sensei is going to be out?" asked Sasuke.

So the bastard was also worried ! Naruto grinned. Sakura was sure to come back to normal ! She never could resist the gloomy boy. Yet she only raised a eyebrow in surprise before answering in a neutral voice.

"Surely this time tomorrow. " she paused then added, like an afterthought. "Nearly one week had passed after all and he is no longer in danger."

"The fight must have took a toll on him."

"The Sharingan cost a lot of chakra and Zabuza was no genin."

Naruto could see Sasuke flinch at the mention of his family's treasure but Sakura continued to apply the balm. He didn't know if she was oblivious of her crush's reaction or she did it knowingly in hope of being left alone .

" Indeed, he must have been very strong to wield such a sword. I wonder how it must feel... Now that Zabuza is dead I'm sure that Kakashi sensei would let me try it."

This time it was Sakura's turn to flinch, her eyes traveling to the sword laying against the wall on the other side of the bedroom. Sasuke hissed as she put a little too much pressure on the cut. The Uchiha frowned and Naruto knew at this moment that things couldn't end well.

"It's not a toy, Sasuke- _kun_." there was a warning in her tone. " You must be very strong to even lift it."

 _How did we end in this mess ?_ he asked himself. Sakura and Sasuke never fought before, sure Sasuke would often reprimand the girl but she never argued back. Now Naruto could see that she was angry, her green eyes were set alight with a passion he didn't saw in days and her movement became more aggressive. Yet, she didn't yell or hit like she did with him. Their fight wasn't in their fist but in how they acted and Naruto, unused to it, didn't know how to stop the explosion that was sure to come.

" We will see. I needed a new challenge anyway, I was becoming bored. You could come if you want. Of course I would have to show you where we train. I don't think you know the way to the training grounds."

' _That was low._ ' Naruto winced. He could see Sakura grit her teeth but she didn't say anything. Sasuke smirked, satisfied. The fight seemed to have ended in Sasuke's favour yet Naruto hoped that the Uchiha would not go on with his taunt because he didn't think that Sakura would let anyone near the sword. As she silently left the room he remembered how she had attacked so viciously Zabuza's clone when he took the weapon back. There had been murder in her eyes. ' _Kakashi-sensei wake up soon.'_

XX

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Hn."

He _knew_ it wasn't a good idea. To tell the truth he didn't even care about the sword, it was way too big to fit his fighting style and too heavy to be worth to change it. He took it only to see what was all the fuss about.

"Sakura-chan is so strange !" A Naruto would say between two kicks. " I saw her the other day when I when to visit Kakashi-sense- " the clone exploded. A new one appeared, dodging his fist. " She spend an hour polishing it's blade. Can you believe it ? I mean the blade was already pretty sharp but now ..."

Sasuke was curious. The sword was _big_ , nearly bigger than him, it was crude, clearly meant for decapitation if the semi-circle near the handle was anything to go by. Sakura was a girly civilian genin, who, Sasuke was sure, would surely end up in the genin cops and never really be a ninja. She liked flowers, him and her parents and disliked training above all else. So how did those two things came together ? At first he thought to attract his attention but when he gave it to her she just ignored him. So he became curious. Thus he stole the blade. It wasn't out of worry for a teammate who clearly showed sign of obsession over the weapon of an infamous (and deceased ) missing-nin. Only curiosity.

It hadn't been a easy task. He wanted to act at night but he found her cuddling the weapon like it was a teddy bear and not a legendary sword. Only whenTsunami asked for help did she let the sword go. Once he took it he let one of Naruto's clones pose as the blade. Then they went to their usual training place.

"She really sleep with it ?" asked Naruto. Sasuke only nodded and the blond shuddered. "Creepy" he murmured then turnerd around as if the pinkette was hiding and ready to attack him. When he was sure that there was no Sakura he turned back to his teammate. " So ? Are you gonna try it or not ? I didn't risk Sakura-chan's fist for you to just sit around !"

The Uchiha didn't answer. The sword was heavy, it had impeded him to run and he was already out of breath. Thanks Kami the blond didn't seem to catch on. He frowned. If Sakura was able to carry it then it was only logical that he could too. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke took the handle between his two hands and tried to lift it. He succeeded only in raising it a few inches before he lost to gravity. There was a silence. Then laughter.

"Are you serious bastard ?" guffawed Naruto. " You can't eve-" He stopped suddenly and Sasuke could see his face losing all colour. "Run." He said quietly, his eyes wide.

Sasuke didn't move.

"What are you talking about ? I don't sense anything."

"It's Sakura ! She is coming for us !" he looked around for a place to hid but there was none. He looked at the sword laying on the ground. " W-We need to go !"

Sasuke stared at him with amusement.

"Do you think I am joking ? " he barked. "You're lucky you never tasted Sakura-chan fist but now I don't think even you would be spared."

"I would like to see it do-"

He was sent flying.

XX

Sakura wasn't a good ninja. She would have liked to think otherwise but the battle against Zabuza had shown her how much she lacked. Thankfully she wasn't the only one, Sasuke and Naruto were also unable to hold their own. Yet she couldn't but feel like she was the worst out of the three. She never trained outside of school and had found a stupid pride in the fact that she has passed by her wit and not her strength. She knew she could have been good in a taijustu, she had a impressive raw strength she had concealed by fear of not being feminine enough. She had always tried to make her fights the more aesthetically pleasing for Sasuke (even though he never looked). But as she ran through the forest, her green eyes burning in anger she just couldn't find it in herself to care anymore. ' _Show them what we are made of.'_ For the first time since the fight Inner and Outer seemed to have agreed on something. Even Inner had understood that the sword was here to stay after all. Finding them hadn't be much of an hassle : she knew where they trained and she could sense from miles away the annoyance of Kubikiribocho. It didn't came as much as a surprise that Naruto was the first one she heard.

"W-we need to go !" the blond was panicked. His face having lost his usual cheerfulness. ' _Smart boy.'_

She didn't attack Sasuke first because he made her angry. ' _Sasuke-kun !'_ It was only a tactical point, he was much stronger and faster than her. It wasn't personal. Inner snorted. He crashed a few meters away, his cheeks a lovely red and in his eyes a look of surprise that Sakura loved. ' _He's so cute.'_ Her heart skipped a beat. Sobs distracted her from the boy. Naruto was already on his knee, the sword in front of him and begging for her to forgive him.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea ! But did he listen ? No, of course no. And how could I just let him go with the sword I knew you loved so much ? So, like the good friend I am, I went with him !" he pleaded.

Ignoring the blond she took slowly the blade. Happiness overcome her. ' _It's me or it's getting lighter ?'_ Naruto stood a few second gaping at her before going back to apologizing.. Kubikiribocho was purring at the attention while she scrutinized it in search of a new scratch. Happy to see it as smooth as always she turned back to the Uchiha glaring at her. Luckily for him the sword calmed her initial anger. With Kubikiribocho in her hands all her emotions were heightened leaving her a mess of happiness. She grinned. The Uzumaki was now nearly in tears.

"I guess you won't try to take my Kubikiribocho again." She said cheerfully. ' _I swear you're even weirder than Naruto.'_

"Someone could explain to me what is happening ?"

 **Hey ! I would really like to thanks all those who let a review , that followed or put this story in favorite ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you continue to read ! Do not hesitate to put a review or ask questions ! See you next chapter !**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

They must have been a strange sight, mused Sakura, but not strange enough to alert their sensei. Kubikiribocho in her arms they were going back to Tazuna's house with a limping Kakashi leading the way. ' _He would surely need crushes'_ observed Inner. ' _Once we are back we will go looking for some !'_ He was tired. She could see it in how his single eye didn't curve or the loss of his careless walk. He seemed tense. _'Or maybe you finally understood that he isn't a jonin for nothing'._ He hadn't been surprised to find a trembling Naruto bowing to her or a brooding Sasuke. Those moments were usual in Team 7. But she had seen his eye widening ever so slightly at the sight of a red-cheeked Sasuke and not at her holding a weapon twice her size. He didn't say anything about it.

"I see that my cute little genin have been training !" he told them when nobody answered his previous question. His tone was cheerful, but it seemed forced to Sakura. He clutched his side, the only indication that still hadn't recupered. ' _What is he doing here ? He should still be in bed !'_. "Let's go back , Tsunami-san has prepared lunch."

He had stared at her, not even sparing the enormous sword, seemingly weightless in her old, a glance. At this exact moment, she had wanted him to ask her if she was alright. She had wanted to tell him about how she had been so afraid during the fight, how she had doubted that he will fulfil his promise to keep them safe. How powerful she felt when she robbed the sword before realizing her mistake. How scared she is of its power on her. How she _couldn't_ regret almost dying for it. But he never asked and she kept quiet. He turned back without a second glance.' _Sensei ! I-I am scared !'_ Kubikiribocho sent her a wave of peace and she felt guilty about how she could have ever been scared of it. Kubikiribocho was here for her after all. When Zabuza had attacked her it had been it by her side, not her sensei. Bitterness clenched her heart. She had always felt like her sensei didn't gave her the same attention as Naruto or Sasuke. _'Stop ! Stop ! It isn't true ! It's the sword !'_ Little advice while chasing the famous wild cat or gentle taunts were never for her. At first, she had supposed that Naruto being the last one and the Uchiha a genius they would of course need more attention than her. She had even been happy ' _He trusted us to train alone ! Why do you complain ?'_. The pinkette had deluded herself awhile before accepting that _she_ was the problem. Was it because she was a girl ? Or because of her civilian descent ? Maybe her attitude ? She had tried, really, but nothing worked. Tried to ignore her crush when it was needed, concentrating in her mission, she recited all her knowledge to show how smart she was … the only thing she had going on for her. Put herself at his right so he could see that she was there, where she could read him more easily, _please_ him more easily. She stayed calm like Sasuke and as his side ' _Look how worthy we are sensei !'_ and when he was late she would whine with Naruto ' _Joke with us too!'._ She had stayed calm during the two missing nin attacks, protecting Tazuna even though she knew it meant death and for the first time he had congratulated her. She had been _so_ happy ... before she understood, she was smart after all. It was meant as a wake up call for Naruto , 'Look ! Even the civilian did her duty ! You wouldn't want to _really_ end last , will you ?'. Maybe that was why she run toward the sword ? ' _Shut up !_ 'Because if she helped him he would have to see her, no ? ' _He love us all !'_ Kubikiribocho whimpered and it's calming aura drowned her sadness. Who cared ? This blade was all she needed to live. ' _Then why are we at his right ?'_ snarled Inner.

Recoiling like burned, the pinkette ended next to the blond.

"S-Sakura !" he gritted in fright. His blue eyes had widened comically and he had stopped walking. "I already told you how sorry I was ! P-Please don't hit me !"

She laughed. It wasn't funny but she was high. Later, once Kubikiribocho calmed it's emotion she would ask herself why Naruto always seemed to expect a hit from her. Forgetting all the murderous anger that she felt as she had run toward them, ready to draw blood, she reassured him.

" Don't worry Naruto ! Kubikiribocho likes you anyway !"

At that all the suspicion he s eemed to hold against the blade disappeared. His hallmark grin splashed on his face, a lovely blush on his cheeks, he looked at the sword with a new light in his eyes. He glowed. Sakura thought that he looked cute that way.

"Uh ? Really ! Hehe ! I-I mean I totally understand ! The sword know how to distinguish a future Hokage like me than let's say ... " The Uchiha passed before his two immobile teammates muttering a very audible 'Idiots'. "... a loser like Sasuke !"

Naruto continued to insult the other boy while Sakura went back to walking. " _You should've told him that the only this_ thing _liked about him was his blood."_ But as the blond run back to her , happy, talking to her and for the first time not glaring at her companion Sakura simply didn't want to.

XX

Back in his room Kakashi finally laid down. Chakra exhaustion was no joke. His whole body ached, and his chakra was just enough replenished to let him stand up. As soon as she saw him enter Tsunami was all over him.

"Kakashi-sensei you shouldn't have run off like that ! " she admonished. "You're still injured ! I told you that they were going to come back soon ! Didn't you tell me that you would be unable to move ?"

"Who is supposed to protect who, Tsunami-san ?" his voice was calm and she could sense the amusement. His single eye was curved. He didn't seem annoyed. As she continued to glare he laid down. "Okay, Okay."

A light blush coloured her cheeks, he was a ninja after all not a child. But Tsunami didn't really care at this moment, the man saved her father's life even though he had children on his own to protect. Of course she ignored the voice in her mind telling them that weren't children anymore. Those genins were all but dangerous.

"Hey ! We brought the old man, Kakashi-sensei !" Announced Naruto as the team followed by her father came into the room.

"Who do you dare to call old man you-" growled Tazuna, but she could see that he liked the obnoxious blond.

Sasuke was as neutral as ever. The boy was awfully discreet and she could count on one hand the number of time he had talked to her. There was something in his eyes when he stared at her, something sad and dark but the woman know that if she let the pity that she felt flow in her eyes something bad would happen. He frightened her in a way. Tsunami didn't have any qualm admitting that Sakura was her favourite of the trio. The girl was gentle, friendly and the older woman found it cute how she would sometimes space out, a dreamy look on her face. Maybe a crush at home. She was medic material and if Tsunami was able to see it then it would be obvious to any half-trained medic-nin. So she had taught the pinkette the bases of herbs, like how her own mother had taught her. Living next to the forest and without any doctors in the vicinity meant that a basic knowledge of the herb was _vital._ It wasn't anything fancy but she had hoped it was enough to develop her interest in the field. That was why the sight of her protégé holding a sword twice her size made her blink. She seemed to be only one surprised though so she let it go.

"I think that Zabuza is alive."

Kubikiribocho pulsed. Sakura could feel her peace cracking down to let claustrophobia enter. Her breath quickened. _LARYNX._ She felt trapped in her own skin , trapped between a body kept alive but a mind let behind, forgotten. ' _W-What is happening ? Let me go !'_ Anger formed inside of her. Was it how he treated her Kubikiribocho ? ' _It's a sword Outer !'_ Like a tool ? Her sword whimpered and the pinkette brought it against her in a hug. _Blood._ This time it was her turn to comfort it. ' _Don't do it'_ Slowly she let her shaking her wander along the sharp edge. ' _You realize this isn't normal, do you?'_ But how could she refuse it ? 'We _should tell someone.'_ Who ? At the battle who had been there ? Kakashi was busing reassuring Sasuke while she was suffocating in their killing intent. Naruto put himself in danger, he had _ran_ toward it when she had wanted him by her side. Only in the aftermath was he here. Kubikibocho at been here _all_ the time. She needed it. With new resolve blood fed the blade. Who noticed the shaking girl in the corner ? The anguish disappeared only to let her drown again in its familiar ecstasy. But hatred now laid next to her heart, in the pit of her stomach and she promised it would find release soon.

"Didn't the masked boy killed him ?" pointed out Sasuke.

" _He is so smart !'_ Sakura ignored Inner. If Zabuza was alive then ... he will come back for what was now her's. Kubikiribocho pulsed in fright. A bloody finger ran circle on his surface. Sakura didn't notice how the sword absorbed the red drops. Nothing will ever separate them. Without thinking she interrupted her sensei's explanation.

"We need to train."

They all turned toward her. Normally she would have kept quiet, she wasn't one to ask outright for attention, it was more Naruto's role or even Sasuke. But since the fight she wasn't in her normal state. The blond nodded enthusiastically, they could all see how he was shaking from anticipation.

"Of course it's not from one week of training that we will be able to defeat him, but we need to be stronger for the next time we face him."

Her pale green orbs locked with her sensei's single eye. It was more of Inner's doing than anything else but Outer let her. She already knew what will happen. ' _After we've fought for him, he can't just ignore us anymore._ ' Outer stayed silent, who cared about him ? She didn't really know what she searched in his gaze, care ? Like how he stared fondly at the back of Naruto's blond lock when the boy wasn't looking ? Or how he would look at Sasuke, with a knowing hidden smile and pride ? Maybe just ... recognition ? Like she mattered, like she had every right to be in _his_ team, like she was worth something. ' _Look at our hand ! Don't you see the blood ? Look at_ me _!"_ Whatever Inner wanted he never gave it. Kakashi stared straight past her, like he always did. His gaze blank, like she was just a dull face in the crowd. ' _H-He can't do that to me ! He can't !'_ Inner cried. Sakura could hear her faintly in the back of her mind but she drowned the noise by listening to Kubikiribocho. She willed it to fade the disappointment, to fill her newly empty heart. The sword purred all too willing to help its master.

Xx

When they let him to rest alone, Kakashi released a shaky breath. His body burned and the strain he had put on it to join his team didn't help the healing process. His almost empty chakra veins tickled, it wasn't pleasing, more like a needle piercing his skin. He had woken up in panic, the sight of Rin's pierced tattooed behind his eyelid. He didn't hear the loud yells of the blond or the mean mockery of his teammate. Following only his instinct he had ran toward them.

The sight of the bruise on Sasuke cheek made him tremble in rage. The real fear his smelled from a bowing Naruto ignited his blood. The shrill voice of the girl calmed him down. The copy-cat took in the scene again, Naruto must have landed a hit on Sasuke resulting in a angry teammate. Pride bloomed in his chest and lulled his previous panic. He curved his eye and decided to make his presence known. When no answer came, he observed again. A blush was on the Uchiha cheek and he refused to look at him in the eye, embarrassed, Naruto looked at him trough bright blue eyes, shinning with unleashed tears. Warm heated his core. He wouldn't have though that the boy would be so happy to see him. The pinkette was facing him and something bugged his mind. Something was wrong. _Flesh. The smell of burned flesh was the first thing he could comprehend before the smoke from Naruto's clone cleared. This smell was familiar after all, he could always smell it on his arm since – Then came the noise. It may have been a whimper for some but he could hear the pain like a yell against his hear. He trashed against the water jail. Zabuza chuckled._

 _"At least this one succeeded in taking it down."_

 _The tone was mocking but Kakashi could see the frown in the enemy's face. It was staring at the corpse._ Body, _he reminded itself as he saw her squirming. What was she doing ? The pained grunts ended as the little hand came in contact with the sword. All the pain and fear seemed to have disappeared from her body. Another dying girl came to Kakashi's mind, the same easy smile on her face even though they were hurt. A smile full of peace of mind, of freedom from this word. '_ Rin !' _Yelled his mind. Rin was hurt and again it was his fa-_ No. She was alright. Her chakra was strangely calm, strangely peaceful. Choosing to let it go and as pain resurfaced he went back to the house.

She had been the one to ask for training. She wasn't one to ask for much from him, she was fairly independent like Rin had been. Mature before her age. Lucky for him because Sasuke was a handful, so much like himself when younger, he needed to teach him so couldn't make the same mistake as him. Naruto needed to be taught how to be a ninja and be more confident, Kakashi refused him to have the same fate as Obito. So yes he had been very grateful for how similar to Rin she was, a great mind, a kind heart and he was sure she would have a great potential in the healing arts. Yet, this, this wasn't something Rin would do. He found himself taken aback for a second before staring at her. Something was wrong his mind screamed but Kakashi couldn't see what. The pinkette seemed alright, green eyes set alight by determination. He could see Rin in her, the two were almost identic in his mind. The image of her fallen body resurfaced. He gritted his teeth behind his mask. Maybe he had been too laid back with her, he needed to protect her more, keep her in his sight. A idea came to his mind, he knew what to do. He stared back at gentle brown eyes, he couldn't lose her again. He ignored the subtle smell of blood, the glint of light bouncing against metal or the fact that the voice wasn't the same. This wasn't healthy, he knew it. But every time he closed his eyes he could only see the fallen body of a girl and this hideous smile on her lips. 'Just a little more' he told himself, 'Then I would let it go. Just one more time.'

 **Sorry for the late ! There was a very big exam coming and my computer was lagging. There isn't much action in this chapter but I really wanted this to explain their relationship. I hope I didn't deter anyone with this description of Kakashi. I know that Kakashi seems very … disturbed but after seeing Sakura's state he awakened his trauma and worsened it. Thanks you for your all reviews ! Do not hesitate to leave one or ask questions ! See you next chapter !**

 **Thanks a lot to : tiffanycr (** Zabuza will be in the next chapter. I hesitated to put him here but I really wanted to concentrate on Sakura and Kakashi) **, StrangersAreBad** ( thanks **you** for you review !) **, LostPrincessHolly** ( Thanks ! I hope you would like this one !) **, Emma3mikan** ( There would be a lot more of interaction with Kakashi ! I really want to write this evolution from being a replacement to Rin to finally being Sakura !) **, Suzululu4moe** ( I think that the most sane will be Naruto and the worst ? Surely Kakashi for the moment. I'm so happy that you think the sword suit Sakura ! ) **, Vinolik** ( Thanks you !), **Ketsurui15** ( Thank you very much for you review ! I'm so happy that you think Sakura isn't overpowered, I was really afraid of that. ) **, Marisilveirad** ( Thank you , I hope you also enjoyed this chapter !) **, myownersmanual** ( Thanks you ! Yes, I think there will be a lot of friction between Sasuke and Sakura ), **Ann** ( Thanks you , I hope you also enjoyed this chapter ! Yes, I will go back in my previous chapters to verify the grammar and I will also start looking for a beta. Thanks for your advices !) **, Sincerely Athena** ( Thanks you ! ) **, Harijime** ( Thanks you ! As for your question I think this chapter explain some of them !).


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A smile brightened her whole face. Her soft cherry hair was flowing in the wind while she walked. She was at his side and went at his pace, not Sasuke's or Sensei's, he remarked. They were a little ahead of the others, and he wanted to say something but his mouth was locked shut. Her bright green eyes met his blue orbs. The Uzumaki felt his cheeks burn. She must have felt his creepy staring. He forced his eyes shut as he prepared for a hit.

" I'm so excited Naruto! " The girl cheered. "What do you think we are going to learn?"

He opened one eye to see her looking at him expectantly. As he saw no sign of violence or irritation that he always seemed to cause, Naruto relaxed. His returning smile was still hesitant though.

"A-A new jutsu I hope! " There was no judgement in Sakura as he answered so he grew more confident. " Maybe he will show us one of those move he pulled last time! I heard Zabuza said that sensei knew more than a hundred techniques! "

Sakura's eyes widened but she said nothing. His smile faltered as he remembered her state during the fight but nothing came to his mind. Guilt bloomed in his heart. He hadn't paid any attention to Sakura, assuming that she would stay by Tazuna's side. One moment she was in security and the next at Zabuza's feet. Those memories were a bit blurred as he wasn't paying attention. Then her body. His eyes watered. Even then Naruto didn't stop to even yell her name, too absorbed in fighting Zabuza. Only when the missing-nin had disappeared and Kakashi fainted did he saw the body. She looked peaceful and if it wasn't for the blood, he would have thought her asleep.

"I would like to know more about chakra manipulation. I've read about it but theory is always different from reality." She caressed her arms. She didn't seem aware of it but Naruto did not miss the action. He remembered how hard it had been for her to move her arms the first days after waking up.

Naruto's eyes wandered to her covered back. Her left side, the shoulder blade, have been the most touched by the explosion. Melted fabrics mixed with an ironically white skin. He had always thought that burns darkened the skin but he was proven wrong. The skin gleamed with pus. The rest was hot red and covered in blisters. But unlike him she didn't heal right way ( Mizuki's words ran through his head.)

"I would like to improve my taijustu. I'm behind both of you … "

How was it now? Was her skin there the same creamy tone that he loved? Did it scar? He knew how much Sakura cared about her appearance but the injury seemed too serious not to. Even so Sakura never complained about it. But he had saw how strange she had been since she woke up. Did she blame them? It would be true. It was unfair that he never scared will she will. How could he had forgotten Sakura? She had laid there, dying, without a noise while he had whined. He had hated himself more than the whole village did at that moment. For days she slept and he had helped Tsunami clean her wounds but the feeling never left.

" Kenjutsu would be perfect but I'm the only one with a sword … "

And then she woke up, different. He couldn't explain how the change was bad but it was. She wasn't the same but at the same time was. It was so confusing for Naruto. There was that strange gleam in her eyes, it couldn't describe it. Sometimes it would glaze her entire face, it was like she was blind to the world around her ... and other times it would be a spark in her orbs, so bright that he was the one going blind. The worst was how she acted with him. She was friendlier and would stare at him with affection that he did not deserve. Naruto wanted to tell her, make her saw the monster that he was but he couldn't. Not when, for the first time, someone his age treated him like a true friend.

" Hey! Are you listening? " Sakura asked.

But there was still no irritation in eyes. Her hand did not clutch to throw a punch like she often did before. He wished she did.

Xx

"I couldn't retrieve the sword."

His voice was calm and his face was hidden by the hideous mask yet Zabuza could feel Haku's hesitancy. Anger ignited in the pitch of his stomach. He pulled a needle out of his neck. How some Konoha brat could have robbed him his weapon? He! One of the legendary Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist! He had the upper hand, the jonin was at his mercy but the brat had seemed to appear out of nowhere. The pinkette hadn't even been able to lift it! How could have Zabuza considered this outcome at the moment? The jonin had been his priority.

"It was in the girl's hold and she was surrounded by her teammate. It would have been too suspicious. "

" Was she alive?" His own voice, was also deceitfully calm.

"Chakra exhaustion, third and second degree burns on her back. Unconscious but will survive. "

Yet she hadn't made a sound. Once the weapon had been between her hands she had calmed. It was lik- No, impossible. Yet wasn't this suspicion what made his clone attack her? Wasn't the sight of her feeding it her blood what perturbed him? The memory flooded in his mind. It was mostly blurred, she was only a pink haired form, lost in the mist, seen as harmless and set aside. But the sound of those red droplets against the metal had been a racket for his ears. The push against his chakra of its aura was overwhelming. The scene had screamed danger and instinctively his clone attacked.

" What are you going to do Zabuza-san? " asked Haru.

Zabuza didn't answer. He just stared at his weapon, the one that he never doubted.

"How long are you going to wear this fake mask? he growled, Take it off. "

He had to take it back before it was too late.

Xx

Climbing the tree was easy. Her chakra flowed at her will. The flow was steady, making her perfectly stick to the surface. Sakura stopped running. The pull of gravity magnified and the pinkette almost lost her balance. She put more force on her body to stand upright. She could have used chakra but she needed to enhance her muscles. A weak body could not hold Kubikiribocho after all and she had no enough chakra to be reliant of it. Sweat began to appear and her breath quickened but still she held on. The feeling of peace, send by the sword fastened on her back, hardened her resolution. ' _It's dragging us down._ ' Like so many times now she ignored her.

She heard a loud thud followed by soft cries but she didn't stop. Once she satisfied of her progress she took her sword and powerfully swung it at the tree. It was strange how the sword always seemed lighter but Sakura never commented on it. She sat on the newly made bench. Naruto was rolling in the ground, tears in his eyes and clutching his head. The Uchiha stared at his own mark on the tree, not even halfway to hers. ' _Good job Outer! I'm sure he will compliment us now!_ ' A frown marred her face. Kakashi observed the two of them quietly, not paying any attention to her. She voiced her first thought out of pettiness, loud enough to be heard by the team.

"It was easier than I thought! " A smug smile adorned her lips.

The hurt at seeing how the boys's shouts of surprise was muffled by Kubikiribocho. They had forgotten she was here, too caught up in their own competition. Naruto cried her name out of surprise while gaping at her. Sasuke was more discreet, the slight upside of his lips was what gave him away. ' _He is staring at us!_ ' squeezed Inner. Pride gleamed in his black orbs and she blushed of pleasure.

"Wow Sakura-chan ! You're so cool! " cheered Naruto.

Sakura send a shy smile back. Happiness swelled in her heart and for the first time since so long Kubikiribocho wasn't the cause.

" Congrats Sakura! Not only smart but you also seem to have a lot of stamina and control! " chanted her sensei and Sakura couldn't hold the grin. Kubikiribocho warned her but she chose to listen to Inner. Kakashi then made a mockery of lowering his tone as if talking to himself. " It seems that Sakura is the closest one of ever being Hokage. The Uchiha clan is also not as great as rumored … "

Anger fired in her eyes. ' _Why sensei?'_ The nails drew blood as she clutched her hands, but she stayed quiet. The smile on Naruto's face faltered as he stared at his own laughable marks. A dark gleam was back on Sasuke's eyes and she just wanted to yell at him to stop looking at her. Inner was on the back of her mind, her bright white outline now a sad grey. ' _We should be happy, shouldn't we?_ ' tried to comfort Inner. Soft vibrations under her dragged the genin out her worry for her inner self. Frustration clouded her mind. Her previous anger redirected toward the only thing she could change, herself. Shut up! Let me be! ' _B-but I'm you!_ '. Inner, Sakura decided, was annoying. Inner wouldn't stop crying, Inner who was so naive, Inner who wouldn't let her forget the world. Inner who was all too familiar. The sword purred at the train of her thoughts while the now grey form continued to cry. Bars surrounded it and seemed to draw closer. ' _Stop please!'You cannot do that!_ ' But how could one murder their own mind? She could try to restrain Inner in a useless cell but her voice would always carry and that, Sakura could never stop.

Xx

The two genins were almost passed out from exhaustion. Sasuke had improved but was still too forceful, too hasty resulting in a too much chakra. Naruto was another league completely. The blond couldn't even find the right amount chakra to begin with. His control was nonexistent and every step held a different amount gathered. For the two, the same task held different problems. Kakashi found the exercise perfect for them. Thanks to this he will learn how to best train them. The girl had succeeded on her first try. Kakashi wasn't surprised and didn't expect any less from her. Staring at the sweating form of the girl as she took a pause, Kakashi was happy. Now he could appoint her to work at the bridge with him under the cover to guard Tazuna.

"Hey Naruto! " the shout from the pinkette dragged the jonin out of his scheme.

The Uzumaki stopped yelling obscenities at his tree and turned at the calling. He seemed surprised to see Sakura approach him and blushed. She smiled at the bruised boy. The soft smile clutched at the jonin's heart.

"Do you want some help? " she giggled. "I've been observing you and maybe I cou-''

"No ! " Sakura's eye widened at the blunt refusal and her smile fell. The blond tried to rectify. " I don't want to waste your time Sakura-chan! I'm sure that I will get it right at one point! I mean if this bastard of Sasuke can do it I will too! I'm the next Hokage after all! " Naruto send her a grin but Kakashi found it too cheerful to be genuine.

Sakura smiled, the hurt still in her jade orbs. Another girl appeared in Kakashi's mind.

 _'Oh, next time then?' her smile was nothing but gentle. He was oblivious to the deception her chocolate orbs reflected. ' We are in the same team after all, we should be there for each other …'_

"Eager aren't you? " she answered, mocking but with no malice. " It wouldn't have bothered me but if you insist. Just … ," she hesitated, " Relax okay ? " At his confused look she explained. " Chakra is your spirit's energy so when you get too excited you lose control. Relax, concentrate and collect a constant amount at your feet. I'm sure you will get the hang of it! "

The Uzumaki grinned, nodded vigorously and went back to training. This time Naruto took more time to concentrate before trying again. Sakura stared as her teammate's new mark, higher to all his previous tries. Kakashi chose this moment to act.

"Sakura ! "He called the genin over. Her curious jade orbs were set on him. " It seems that you already mastered this technique. Tomorrow you will … "

Xx

"It was boring! " yelled Sakura as she swung the blade.

Naruto refused to flinch as he saw how « Kubikiribocho » ( as she wanted him to call it) was trust deeply into the trunk. The tree vibrated. He swallowed … hard.

" Sakura-chan … " he began, looking back at the ground, a few meters lower than his branch. " I know you wanna train but could you do it in another tree that the one I'm working on? "

She blushed but nodded. Sakura tried to take the sword out but it was too deep in.

" Sorry Naruto! But it's so infuriating!" she complained. "There was nothing to do! And Tazuna-san refused to let me help carrying the bar!"

There was only the two of them in the clearing, Naruto had decided to come back to train after dinner even though he was already exhausted and found Sakura already training. The pinkette was in a bad mood and Naruto knew that needed to let out some steam.

" It's so unfair that I'm there with nothing to do while you two are training! Sensei even refused to let me here with you two! And when I've finally though that could train by working out on my arm Tazuna-san had to prohibit me from doing it!" Her furrowed her brows and imitated the old man's voice. " ' A building land is no little girl place' he said ! Can you believe it?"

Using her feet as a leverage she pulled the sword out. Naruto could feel the tree quiver under him thanked the Kami to have been seating at the moment of the impact.

"At least you have mastered the technique Sakura-chan. Sasuke and I are still struggling."

There was no spite in his word. Sakura was the smartest after all and she was very knowledgeable on Chakra. No, Naruto wasn't jealous of Sakura just … disappointed in himself. How could he even dream of becoming Hokage if he was unable to climb a simple tree?

"You would have already mastered if only you will let me help you. "

And really he wanted to. He was growing frustrated of failing and his head hurt. But he couldn't bring himself to ask for Sakura's help. What right did he had to ask for anything when he had let her down? He was lucky enough to have her talk to him.

" And let the bastard think I cheated ? Never ! " She rolled her eyes and went back to training.

He would never confess it but he was happy to have Sasuke to train alongside him, showing him that he wasn't the « dead last » anymore. The same couldn't be said for the Uchiha, you could still see the mark of burns on the tree next to him. Yet the boy seemed to have the same opinion as him on asking Sakura's help. His black eyes burned the Uzumaki's back everytime he failed the exercise and Naruto was sure he wanted to ask him what Sakura told him. Not that the Uzumaki could have really helped.

"How is he doing ?" she asked, staring at the marks ( a little higher than his own) on the other tree. The humor had left her face and she seemed insecure.

It was true that after the « prank » (could it be described as a joke? It was Sasuke after all, the bastard had no humor ), the relationship between his two teammates have degraded. If there had been tension before no you could cut it with a knife. It was strange though. The two did not insult or fought. It was in how the seemed to ignore each other or more like Sasuke ignored Sakura. Sasuke did not spare her a glance but Naruto was sure he was just ashamed of losing in one punch. And that was how Naruto found himself in the role of peacemaker. He was strangely good at it.

"Not good. " Sakura widened her eyes in worry. "At this rhythm I would beat him tomorrow morning. "

His teammate laughed lightly before yawning.

"You should go back Sakura-chan. It's late and you have been here longer than me."

She glared but decided to listen to him.

"Good night, Naruto. Don't stay up too late ! "

Once he lost sight of her, Naruto yawned. One more try then he will go back.

"-ke up ! Hey ! Can you hear me ?"

The voice was soft and Naruto would have been happy to hear it if his body wasn't causing so much pain (It's the last time he will sleep on the floor). The voice was unmistakably feminine and unfamiliar. He opened one and … blushed. The girl seemed older than he and a glowed. Her long silky dark locks fell on his face. Her delicate face not much farer from it either. He drowned in her eyes. She was prettier than Sakura, she radiated calmness and affection. Her eye were soft, something he never saw in Sakura's. Only an idiot could describe Sakura's eyes as soft, her green orbs always shone brightly with determination and force.

The stranger was beautiful but definitely strange. Picking herbs at this hour seemed tired but Naruto could understand the need to help. She was strange but interesting. And picking herbs was amusing, even though he hadn't be the one to be taught by Tsunami-san, he had picked up some things form observing the older woman cure Sakura. It was helpful for recognizing some herbs and the girl explained some of them to him.

"You seem to know quite a bit about herbs. Are you training to be an medic-nin ?" she inquired.

"An medic-nin ? Oh no ! I want to be Hokage. That was why I was training , to become stronger !"

If she was taken aback by his declaration she didn't show it.

" And why do you want to become Hokage ? "

His eyes shone. It was no secret that Naruto liked to talk about his dream.

"So the whole village will acknowledge me ! And I have to prove something … "

But it was strange how the excitation didn't seem as powerful as before. He found his explanation kind of hollow and stopped himself. He thought of Inari's father who died for this village, of Iruka-sensei who was injured because of him. Of how Sasuke helped beat Zabuza, eyes ablaze with vengeance when he saw Sakura's fallen body. But even though he had been strong when he won against Mizuki Iruka-sensei had still been injured. Sakura's body remained unmoving. Being strong did not mean protect. He thought about her previous question. Then the image of Tsunami-san taking care of Sakura and Kakashi-san resurfaced. Before he knew it he continued his sentence.

"I would like to save the one who are precious to me. "

This time her eyes widened. Then she slowly smiled at him. She seemed proud.

"To be honest with you, I've always thought that the real strength was in the will to protect. "

Naruto grinned. He was still confused and guilt still consumed him when he thought of Sakura, but something was sure. The next time one of his teammate was hurt, he will be able to help. He promised himself.

Xx

 _Larynx, heart, …_

"… You wanna know about heroes ? You live with one. For me your mother is a hero Inari . Will you cried about we are all going to die, your Tsunami-san was saving Sakura's life. While heroes fight and save crybabies like you brag about how unfair the world is. Wake up !"

And like that Naruto left the room. Silence fell as Inari continued to cry. Sakura stayed quiet but she was as taken aback as everyone else. She had thought that the whole deal about her injury had ended when she comforted as she woke up but clearly it had affected Naruto deeply. ' _How come he care more about our health than you do ?_ 'The words were spiteful.

" And you ?" yelled Inari.

It took some time for her to understand that he was addressing her. She frowned. The kid was lucky that she had to leave Kubikiribocho in her room or…

"You were the one who almost died last time ! And you want a second go ? " he chuckled without humor, transferring his anger from Naruto to her. " You know you won't come back do you ? And it's not playing with a sword that will save you. "

Before the fight, Sakura would have smiled to be polite while Inner would have yelled in anger. A few days ago, she would have yelled while her inner self would have tried to calm her down. But those days, she felt nothing by being apart from her sword. The sword seemed void compared the bliss it offered and just leaving it to eat with the other left her like a zombie. Even the insult to Kubikiribocho failed to create a strong emotion apart from annoyance. So Sakura' voice was truly calm.

"Zabuza needs to die. " Was all she said.

Because he will come back for her sword and without it Sakura was as good as dead.

 **Hi ! What do you think ? I was really scared of your reactions to Kakashi but you seem to like him ! There isn't much action in this chapter and it's mostly focused on Naruto's development, I did it a little in the previous chapters but there you can't clearly see the difference with cannon. I hope you didn't find him too obsessed with Sakura but for me he is really touched by the accident. Also ! What do you think of his relationship with Sakura ? And what do you think of Sakura and Kubikiribocho ? Next chapter we will have the big fight ! And more of Sasuke, I find him a little left out. Let me know what you think in the reviews ! See you next chapter !**

 **Thanks a lot to :**

 **StrangersAreBad** ( Thanks you ! I hope you will like this one !), **0SomeoneStrange0** (Thanks you for reviewing ! I'm happy that you like it !), **myownersmanua** l ( I really love to confront perspective so you can't never take what the character thought at face value like with Sakura's injury and the different POV of it. I'm really happy that you like that ! If it's too much do not hesitate to tell me !), **Suzululu4moe** ( Yes, Kakashi will suffer quite a bit. Sorry.), **CassieInTheDark** ( The few I read where someone kept the sword or even thought of it were self-insert so I did it myself.), **LadyCalus** (Thanks you ! Tell me what you think of this chapter !), **LostPrincessHolly** ( I'm super happy that you like their relationship ! I'm always second guessing myself on it !), **Ketsurui15** ( Thanks you very much ! What part did you find confusing ? I made Kakashi's very weird to show his state of confusion but if it's not this one do not hesitate to tell me ! I hope this chapter is clearer!), **Guest** ( Kakashi is traumatized from his past and his relationship with his team is clearly not healthy but the near death of Sakura and its supposed similarities with Rin's own death is just too much for him. The fact that he just woke up from chakra exhaustion did not help resulting in a sort of hallucination), **Guest** ( Sorry but even though I know Inner is annoying she is primordial to Sakura's mental health. But If you wanna know, Sakura also find her annoying.), **tiffanycr** ( I'm so happy that you're interested in Inner's role ! I will really deepen it in a few chapter ! As for Boruto, I'm sorry but I didn't watch the show even though my little brothers beg me to. And yes when I found out about Rin's death I immediately though about Haku's.), **Ashes** ( Thanks you !), **Midnightdreams33** (I'm happy that you like the story so far !), **WhiteQueen1116** ( Thanks you ! I'm also eager to be in the chunin exams as it's my favorite arc but I always fear to rush the story. So the it's still far away. Sorry)


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura was in security. « Guarding » Tazuna, a few feet away from the rest, it was almost impossible for her to end injured. Sasuke was battling the other boy, Haku, while Zabuza impeded her sensei from interfering. A bubble of security was wrapped around her created by her Sensei and her heartbeat was calm.

Sasuke had chosen his adversary without a second thought for her. Not that she cared for the boy, unlike Sasuke she didn't gave a damn that he wronged them. Kubikiribocho growled and her own eyes darkened. The missing-nin was talking to her sensei but his attention was on her. Green met brown. He seemed amused by her animosity but even she could feel the slight surprise.

It was strange how last time she would have died for this , to have her sensei stand protectively between her and the enemy. This, she thought bitterly, had been what she had wanted last time. ' _So what aren't you happy now?'_. The question was reproachful. And Sakura didn't have an answer, so she stayed silent.

Unlike last time she had a choice. And it terrified her.

Xx

His anger was misplaced, he knew it. The boy in front of him hadn't be the one to beat up his teammate, but he would do for what he had in mind. As he saw the look of surprise and slight worry that Zabuza send his protégé Sasuke smirked.

" Seems like my speed is better " he taunted.

Dark joy ignited in his heart and he relaxed a minute to appreciate it. He had waited a long time for this confrontation, to finally find peace. He had been the one near Sakura when she had been attacked. One moment she was at arm length of him and the next colliding with a tree. He had stared powerless as she had run back, pure rage burning in her eyes. And he had stayed motionless as Zabuza's foot collided again and again with her fallen body. Sasuke had surrendered to fear, the memory of his own body in the missing nin's grasp still fresh on his mind. He spared a glance behind him. Here she was staring blankly at him, the admiration that he despised no longer in her green orbs. Why wasn't it here anymore ? Was it because he had been unable to save her ? Because when she had braved the danger to help him, he had stayed mute at her silent plead ? He would have never thought that he would fight to gain this blind admiration back.

But it had hurt to see it slowly disappear. Before Kakashi woke up, Sasuke had been lost. There was a new anger in him and unlike the old one the catalyst had been dead. No one to vent it on. When their sensei told them about his suspicion, the Uchiha had been darkly happy. From there on he had trained every day to be ready for this encounter. Maybe he hadn't taken care of her wounds, or been at her side when she woke up. But he will be the one to take revenge. He was an avenger after all. And for his teammates he was ready to kill.

Haku got up again.

Xx

Her chakra tickled her, willing the girl to move. The kunai fell at her feet but Sakura refused to take it. Red droplets trickled into the ground. It was strange how easy it was to stay in the side line. How disconnected from the fight you could feel. From here there was no fear for her own life, only anxiety for a teammate. A battle of will for their life became a show where her only role was to comment. A work Inner did more than willingly. ' _Sasuke-kun'_ she cried uselessly but she did not seem more eager than her to join. Hypocrisy. ' _We wouldn't be of any help'_ was her lie.

Sakura knew the truth. They were just scared. Not of getting injured or dying, it was a fear that disappeared the moment she held Kubikiribocho. No, what scared her was what she would do. The role wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be defense anymore, she would become an attacker. As a ninja she knew that it was normal but her civilian upbringing blocked her. ' _W-What will mother say ?'_ . If she entered this fight she would never be the same Sakura. Even she knew it. The pathetic little girl would only become a memory, a fragment of her imagination and it was hard to accept. ' _We could just send him his kunai and go back. '_ Suggested Inner but Sakura rejected it. Haku was fast, he would catch it.

Before she could come to a choice, a cloud of smoke surfaced. With Naruto coming to Sasuke's help Inner's voice lulled her to inaction.

Xx

Sasuke didn't fight for revenge anymore. Fear and adrenaline flowed through him at the rhythm of a way too fast heartbeat. Every morsel of his skin burned. Every movement caused him pain and deepened the thousand needles in him. No, he didn't fight for vengeance but to save their life.

Naruto laid next to him on the ground. His body welcoming as much if not more needles than him. The blond had taken them for him, sacrificing himself so Sasuke could save them. And like last time he was unable to find a solution. He was worn out; his chakra was running so low and his head was fried. Every little second he gained on Haku's speed was lost the moment after. Frustration fed anger and desperation. Images of a fallen Sakura resurfaced in his mind and took over Naruto's feature. Why was he never able to help ? He had tried this time ! Taking revenge had been useless. Worse, it had put them in this situation. But what else could he have done ?

His mind was as exhausted as his body. Every breath he took burned his lungs. He was so tired. Naruto's body seemed to print into his mind. Every needle piercing his body tattooed a map that Sasuke seemed to know by heart. Chakra was flowing through his veins. Haku's movement seemed slower but the Uchiha had lost the will to fight. His blood ( or the little he had left of it in his body) screamed to take revenge at him, other reddened eyes appeared in front of him but all anger had fled his body. Hatred seemed trivial to his exhausted mind (he was so tired). He could clearly see Haku, weapon in hand, in front of him, the boy seemed so slow to the Uchiha. But even with that, Sasuke's body didn't move, his mind didn't have the will to.

Slowly he watched as the older boy changed target. His eyes finding the exact second Haku's brown orbs shifted from him to Naruto. His heart froze. In his mind came Sakura's image as she run to him, sword in his hand. He hadn't understood why she had run to save him. Fear had exhaled from her body and her grip was shaking, the weapon obviously too heavy. But she had been there as air slowly left his body. This fight should have been his thanks. But nothing ever turned out as planned, he mused. He had been too cocky.

This time his body moved catching his mind unaware. Chakra increased speed made him feel like flying. The feeling was comforting in a way, his body weightless. He _almost_ didn't feel the new needles enter his body. Blood left his mouth. Haku was unconscious and Sasuke knew he wouldn't be awake much longer too (the question would be if he would ever be again). He cracked a little smile. His body was shaking.

" You're really such a burden… " he said to himself.

But the usual spite wasn't there. He had done it, this time he had acted. They were in security now. His eyelids were heavy and he was so tired, maybe he could close them just one moment. His vision was blurry and his body would _not_ stop shaking. Just a second, close one eye, you will feel better.

"Y-You did it ! Sasuke, you did it ! " Naruto's voice was still a little shaky but as energetic as ever.

Relied flooded through his body. He had really done it. Faces surged in front of him, there was his mother's , his father's, his cousin's, Sakura's, …

«S-Sasuke ? "

The loud voice seemed so far away.

" Why ? You protected me… "

Why did the dobe want to know ? Why couldn't he just accept it as it was ? Sasuke just wanted to rest.

" Who knows ?" Was it his voice ? It didn't seem like it. " I hated you … "

He really did. The Uzumaki had been what he hated to most, happy of his own weakness and idiocy. Then he had spent time with the blond, learned to know him. Sasuke met a team- a friend, someone who trained along with him, always destroying his own limits. Pushing him beyond what he knew.

" Why ? Why ? I didn't ask for you to ! " Naruto yelled.

Sasuke understood the anger, he had been always be so full of it. Now his heart seemed so light.

" Idiot. " Blood in his mouth impeded from talking clearly but Sasuke ignored it. " Because I could. "

His head was so heavy. Pain was _everywhere_. There was needle through his heart. Oh Kami ! There was needle through his heart ! There wa- Restrained tears finally fell along his cheeks. Oh Kami ! Kami ! H-He didn't want to die ! There was so much left to do !

His feature contorted in despair but he restrained himself. His fear was only for him to deal with.

" Sasuke ! Sasuke ! "

Naruto ? Why was his face in front of him ? He couldn't see anything past his tears. Did he fall ? Who cared there was needles through his heart !

"The man I wanted to kill … it was my brother. " He needed to tell someone before dying. Was he gonna die ? He didn't want to ! Please ! "I wanted to do it before dying. "Vengeance seemed so far away now. He just wanted to … hope. See another day. " Just … don't die. "

You're the only one I could save. That was what he would have liked his to say but even fear wasn't able to loosen his tongue. He was a ninja from Konoha, and for his friends, he was ready to d-

Xx

This wasn't supposed to happen.

' _Murder ! Murderer ! '_

Sakura stood frozen, blood on her face. The sword was impeded diagonally in the corpse's neck, almost cutting its head off. This wasn't supposed to happen. ' _Blood ! Oh Kami, there is so much blood !'_ Kubikiribocho growled, angered to have been robed its original prey, yet it ate happily the blood offered. Stop ! Stop ! Let it be ! But the sword continued its feast. Her mind was frozen. How did this happen ? Tears leaked along her cheeks, mixing with the blood. Her eyes were wide and afraid staring at the lifeless brown orbs. ' _What did you do ! You monster !'_ She hadn't wanted to ! It should have been Zabuza ! How could she have known ! But Inner was free of her cell , yelling in outrage ' _Look what you made us do ! Look what we became !'_. Kubikiribocho ! The sword obeyed happily and Sakura let herself fall in calmness. She had made a choice.

Xx

She had come from nowhere. Running past him, he had stopped afraid to hurt his Rin. It didn't matter, Rin died again today but, this time, not by his hand.

The scene was a nightmare. Kakashi had been ready to enforce death again, ready for the smell of burning flesh and the illusion of soft brown eyes. He was fast but still recovering, with chakra the girl had passed him almost easily. Panic made him stop and electricity left his hand. He went to yell her name but a flash, like light reflecting again metal, made him blink. He heard the dull sound of flesh being ripped apart. The metallic smell of blood plagued the bridge. When he opened his eye a familiar yet new scene greeted him.

There was Rin, her lifeless brown eyes as soft as always and this smile that he hated on her face. And at the same time she was Haku, his body protecting the missing nin. This time he wasn't his hand running through the body, but his young student's sword. So deep was the blade that the body stayed upright even when the kid was obviously dead. The girl's face was as white as snow, stained by bright red tears. It was terrifying how they almost seemed to be wars paint, how right they fitted with the pinks lock and green orbs. Those eyes were widened in shock. For a brief moment pain was plain in her features. Then she schooled them and a sinister calm covered her.

His Rin killed Rin. Only years of experience permitted to not break down, but even that could not stop the shake of his hand and the turmoil of emotion.

 **Hey ! How are you ? What are you thoughts ? What do you think of Sasuke ? Do you like how it's going so far ? I was so happy to see that this story have 100 followers ! Thank you so much ! So I published this chapter way earlier than I intended so it's a little short and more a warm up than the real confrontation but I hope you will like it ! And again thank you for those who leave a review ( my answer is at the end of the chapter), they always make me want to write and cheer me on ! But also thanks for all the readers for simply appreciating my work ! See you next chapter ! Don't hesitate to leave a review !**

 **The Plague Doctor** ( Welcome to this story ! I'm really happy that you like it so far !) **, StrangersAreBad** ( Thank **you** for reviewing ! There will be more of Zabuza next chapter, where the "real" action will be !) **, Ashes** ( I'm so happy that you like it ! Writing how their interact with one another is my favorite part so I'm really happy that you appreciate it! And for Naruto's interest it's a field I will really like to deepen. ) **, Suzululu4moe** ( I love to write those little light heated moments ! And Naruto's crush on Sakura is just so cute ! And as for Sasuke, Sakura care a lot for ! It's just that she is changing and their dynamics are still blurred. She doesn't know how to express her feelings and Sasuke had never been a talker. But they still care for each other.) **, Withoutausername** ( First … I love your name ! And second, thank you a lot for you review , I hope that you will continue to like the story !) **, LostPrincessHolly** ( Thank you so much ! Team Seven's new dynamics is what I'm working the most on ! Next chapter will be the real confrontation between Sakura and Zabuza !) **, tiffanycr** ( I totally understand what you're seeing ! Zabuza and Haku are like one of my favorite duo but I just couldn't let them live. Zabuza will never let a genin steal his sword no matter how grateful he could be. And as for Sakura, even if she can clearly see in this chapter that she isn't prepared to murder … she just couldn't let Zabuza alive, her mental health is too fragile to live in the fear of Sakura's return. And finally, Kubikiribocho would have made her kill Zabuza. ) **, Sakuralover4ever** ( There is it ! I hope you will like it ! I'm really happy that you like Sakura's inner dialogue because there will be a lot more of it.)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _No matter what situation a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside. You must make the mission your top priority and you must possess a heart that never shows tears._

It was the 25th shinobi saying. Sakura had memorized all hundreds of them at the Academy and it had been her personal pride to always score 100% on those exams. Now, with the boy's corpse and a smirking Zabuza in front of her, Sakura repeated it mentally over and over. Kubikiribocho was doing a good job of keeping the panicked Inner and the grief at bay while fueling its own anger in her body. Sakura let it do as it pleased, she would take anything for now.

Delicately as not to hurt the body even more she tried to take the sword out, but the boy's hands were grabbing the blade at his neck. Sakura gagged. The head was staring lifelessly at her, blood covering its face and a red smile drawn on it. Its long hair, longer than hers, was flowing, freed of its bun. The brown locks seemed so soft, softer that hers could ever be. In her mind, they glowed creating a halo. The smile was soft and the empty eyes peaceful. She had killed an angel. The sound of flesh was gruesome as she put more force to take her companion out without success.

"Great job, Haku."

Reflex yelled by the blade made her move without any more thought to the corpse still trapped by it. She swung, cutting through flesh. One part collided with the upcoming missing nin while the head rolled a few feet away. Energy fed by her sword propelled her toward Zabuza, green eyes alight with fury.

"Sakura !" yelled her sensei, but the girl wasn't listening.

The ground shattered as the edge of her sword touched where the enemy's head had been a few second ago. Zabuza was injured from his previous fight and still recovering from a near death experience but he was still too strong for her to take him head on. Yet that was what she was doing. Even though Zabuza was short of one arm and his sword he dodged her easily and she felt more than saw his feet meeting her side.

Xx

The girl wasn't normal, thought Zabuza as Ha- his tool's headless body collided with him.

He had seen her reaction as his sword slashed through its victim. More victory and satisfaction than horror and panic. Then surprise. It had been who she killed that had created anguish not the act.

Her reflexes were good and the attack she had sent him deadly. Even though it had obviously been her first kill she have been ready to do it again. That was the problem with civilian nin. Zabuza answered her with a kick who sent her to meet the ground. Civilians were unpredictable, dangerous. Blood drippled down her chin as she tried to get up again. Civilians were not made for this, they did not have the mental upbringing to kill. H-Haku was the proof of that. Unable to kill even with a sword in him. She had been at his mercy, only inches apart, a needle would've sufficed to take revenge for the life she had stolen. Anger bubbled in his heart along with frustration. WHY DIDND'T HE DO IT ? His feet went down and he heard the crack of her nose against the concrete. Satisfaction never came as expected. Haku's peaceful smile appeared in his mind. His hands were shaking as he held the girl by her hair. Their eyes met. The blood on her face made the two green orbs shine like jewels. Hate, anger, _madness_. Like Haku she was unable to repress her emotions. Civilian could never become tools. Killing was a mental point of no return. She growled at him like a mad dog, blood splattered on his face. She trashed, his sword swinging uselessly at her side and trying to bite him, looking for a weakness. Haku had always been calm and collected. Ready to heal and protect. Was this what he had wanted Haku to become? Seeing Kakashi dart toward him, Zabuza took the sword from her broken fingers as she cried in agony. With a final blow in the gut, he threw her away.

He run to meet Kakashi's attack with his own. Unlike them, Zabuza wasn't a civilian. He was emotionless. A true ninja, not a broken tool.

Xxx

The head rolled at his feet.

His whole body was shaking and he felt the same anger as before consuming his body. Something in him was trashing, yelling to move, to attack. But Naruto stayed strangely calm. Of all the kids, he was the last one standing. He had let Sasuke's body away from the fight, in security (Why would a corpse need to be in security he didn't know but Naruto knew that he needed it to stay calm). It wasn't really a head, now that he thought about it, there was also the top of his right shoulder. Sakura was on the floor, hand obviously broken from her struggle to keep her sword. Her chest rising at the rhythm of very shorts and painful breaths. Even though the cut was gruesome, his face gave off calm. You couldn't see death on those eyes, only peace. His teammate's body was convulsing on the cold concrete, trying to get up again. Pained moans mixing with yells of frustration and anger. She cried like a wounded animal. The name Kubikiribocho was the only word he could comprehend. Her mouth spitted blood. Haku's face stared peacefully at the ever-grey sky.

He didn't know who he mourned anymore.

Xxx

" _A broken nose, maybe one rib. Our dominant hand is crushed. Stay down."_

The words were neutral, medical… so unlike Inner. But Sakura couldn't obey. Every breath she took was like lava running down her throat yet it didn't come from her injuries. The pain of being robbed Kubikiribocho outranked any scratches that her body could fathom. Anger bubbled in her throat as she barked in frustration. The pinkette tried to get up but her vision was blurred and the world seemed to swing.

She needed to fight! She wanted Zabuza dead at her feet! Hate fueled her and she tried all her might to forget the other emotion. It was failing, only her sword could bring her peace.

How much did she spend down? She couldn't know. Mist was all around her, or was it her who couldn't see? She could hear the ground trembling and feel far away voices. So much time must have passed. Could she ever retrieve her companion? Her eyes hardened at the thought and she rebelled against her body's need to sleep. Of course she will ! Or die trying! As long as she could feel it's warm again she would be happy … Haku's face resurfaced in her mind but she let it go as rapidly.

Something hot fell on her bloodied cheek. Was it raining? The voices seemed neared now. Another drop fell, and another but only on her face. It couldn't be rain. Slowly she opened her eyes (when did she close them?) and saw a tall shadow. Zabuza. Kubikiribocho was with him, she could feel it's aura. It was hungry. Breathing became easier and she could already feel warmth. Was he here to end it? Something in Sakura trashed, yelling at her to move, to fight. But at the same time, if Kubikiribocho ended in her stomach she would still feel its peace. She would win either way. But Kubikirobcho would stay with Zabuza. The pinkette growled as the remembered the sword's feeling. Is she were to die … she will take him with her. Slowly she reached for a kunai.

Xxx

He was going to die. He was injured, swords running through every muscle. It was the end. Tears fell down his face as the blond kid continued to yell. Zabuza was human after all. Living without Haku … wouldn't be worth it. The sword seemed so cold in his hold, dead. Yet when it took it from her it had been pulsing at the rhythm of an invisible heart. So warm, a warmth he never found anywhere else but from Haku. Staring at the girl bleeding on the floor Zabuza came to a decision. He hated her. Wanted to see her dismembered as she did with Haku. How hypocritical of him but the nin could care less. He could avenge Haku and then join him in death if only for a short instant (he knew that Haku will go somewhere his bloodied hands couldn't touch). He saw her move, kunai in hand, the will to fight in her unseeing eyes. He could see her body relaxes as sensing the sword. As ready to fight then to die. They will meet mid-way. Kneeling before her, he lowered his sword. _This is for you, Haku_.

Xxx

All she could feel was its warmth all around her. There was no more pain, no yelling's voices, no earthquakes. Only her and Kubikiribocho. As she stared at the missing-nin, Sakura could only mouth a weak "Thanks you". The pinkette smiled before closing her eyes.

Xxx

"SAKURA !"

Naruto yelled her name again et again as he saw the dying missing nin standing threateningly in front of his fallen teammate. Naruto wanted to run but his body didn't want to respond. He thought that Zabuza had been their ally, was he mistaken? He had seen the older ninja fighting, welcoming swords after sword in his body, killing Gato before finally, dragging his body to the pinkette. The missing nin raised his sword. Would it be the same sword that she loved that would end her life?

"Kakashi-sensei do something!" he pleaded. He couldn't lose Sakura too!

But his sensei didn't seem worried. Anger bubbled in his stomach again, didn't he care? Why wasn't his body responding? He needed to save her! He turned away unable to look.

" Naruto." His sensei's voice was hard without any trace of its usual humor but Naruto could sense sadness in it. "This isn't an execution. It's a handover."

Xxx

Momochi Zabuza saw the kunai slowly coming. He heard it rippling an already scared flesh. And finally, he found its warmth. He stared at those green eyes, they were for the first time peaceful as she was reunited with her companion. So different from Haku's by form and color yet so similar. A civilian wasn't a ninja, they weren't made to kill. He felt her previously erratic chakra calm down before flowing between them, his own responding in the same manner. The sword was between them, accepting the blood from its previous master and its new one. Then he could feel it. Death.

"Thanks you", he heard. Soft and with no sign of suffering. Very different from the visual in front of him.

Blood dripping from her mouth, a sword in her stomach, she nonetheless smiled at him. As she closed her eyes Zabuza Momoch'si mouth turned slightly upward in return. No, civilian were not made to kill, (Haku smiling as his own sword killed him, the pinkette trashing to keep this same sword) but to protect. He sent chakra down the sword with new energy. Kubiribocho wasn't Samehada yet every sword reacted to chakra. And as his last ounce of chakra and blood was absorbed by the sword, he hoped naively the Kubikiribocho (who had always be silent and cold for him yet he could feel its aura surround the girl) would also find someone to protect as it was protected by her.

Slowly he lifted the sword from within her body, the injure closing by a mix of their chakra guided by the sword. And lay it down next to her body.

His task finished, he lay on the cold floor, Haku on his mind and a "Thanks you" on his lips.

 **Slowly for the lateness but a lot happened in my life between going to university, moving in another country I was quite busy. It was a difficult chapter for me, I didn't really know how it could play out. I hope you will like it ! Thanks you for your comments, they really motivated me and helped me write while I don't have ideas ! For there were quite a lot I can't answers to them all right now but new chapter I will so don't hesitate to comment ! Thanks you all of you for your interest in this story and see you next chapter !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

' _You killed them.'_

The graves were rudimentary. Two simple wooden crosses with a food offering each and some flowers. Some villagers had come out of curiosity, but nobody knew them, they were missing nin after all. The sword was missing from the picture. What would have happened to it without her? Would they have let it behind, waiting to be picked again by some impostor?

Kubikiribocho, who now served a crutch let a soft whine. They are together now, nothing could separate them. With one last look at the grave, Sakura turned her back to the Land of Waves.

' _Nothing could make you forget that.'_

XxX

Nothing was said while Sakura and Sasuke waited for Naruto back at Konoha. One week had passed since the events of their first C rank mission. ' _Didn't it become a A rank?'_. Two of them almost died yet almost nothing gave it away. While her broken nose had been healed perfectly leaving no trace of a fracture, the burn marks on her shoulder had already scarred by the time they reached Konoha. The newly added bandages on both shoulders weren't there for aesthetics.

During this one month where they had been gone, some things changed. ' _Some? Are you kidding?'_ The sight of the village hadn't given her any comfort. The arms of her father around her had felt more like a cage than a hug. Their wary looks at her sword seemed like yells of reprimands. They didn't ask question about the mission after seeing her state and she didn't tell anything. Did Kakashi told them? Did they know what she had done?

Fortunately, "Kuki", ' _Are you serious !?'_ , had been there. _'It's a sword where do you want it to go?'_. She didn't remember a lot of thing of before she woke up, bruised ribs and broken fingers, with the corpse of Zabuba laying next to her, her kunai the killing blow after so many. One thing was for sure, Kubi was now "officially" hers. It had never seemed so light in her hold, and the calm and silence (would these words ever leave her mind?) it provided had never been better.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled a cheerful voice. "How 'you doing?"

Naruto was running toward them and like their return ignoring Sasuke while asking about her. It wasn't like before, the enmity toward Sasuke was more out of awkwardness than anger. In the same way, he was genuinely concerned about, it wasn't some crush. Were they becoming friends? _'Everything has changed.'_.

She smiled softly at him and answered that she was fine, like she always did. She felt so slow, so soft, so peaceful and yet empty. She didn't grin anymore, nor did she guffaw, never mind yelling. ' _the sword can't cure everything'._ Sakura huffed. With a new resolution she stretched her smile.

"So, how long do you think it will take for Kakashi to comes?" she tried to joke. ' _It's sensei! Show a little respect!'_

The blind stared warily, his blue eyes widened a little and his smile slipped. But then her joked back, his signature grin back on his face.

Sasuke stayed quiet, shutting them out. Sakura didn't mind, she was too calm, too aloof to really care for her crush. It would be so tiring. Naruto was better, he was warm. It reminded her a little of how Kubi made her feel.

The team's dynamics have changed, and it was strange, yet felt right. _'We have changed too.'_ Maybe they all did.

XxX

Coming back to Konoha was strange. Leaving the Land of Waves as a hero and coming back home as a pariah had felt like waking up from a dream. And what a dream (more like a nightmare) it had been. Reality had hit him hard, and it still continued to.

Every time he would see the enormous sword on Sakura's back he would think of it impeding in her stomach. Of her welcoming it as one would do an old friend. When he would catch Sasuke's dark eyes, he would see red pupils full of tears. Every grunt seemed like the soft "don't die" (ironic really as he was the only one who could heal almost instantly). But then he would see them as they are, alive, and he would smile for them. Because Sakura seemed so aloof and Sasuke was shutting them out. They needed him in a way, and didn't he promise himself that he would be there for them?

So, Naruto joked and smiled for the three of them. He would act angry when Sasuke would throw an "idiot" because Sasuke liked to rile him up. And he would grin more than ever because then he could finally see teeth on Sakura's smile in return. Maybe he would never be able to heal them with cool jutsu like the medics did but he would always have some herbs and a grin. Maybe sometimes it was even better.

XxX

"Now, starting with Kakashi…"

Time seemed to slow down. His head full of thoughts and memories, Kakashi hesitated.

Sasuke was the best fighter of team 7, he was more than ready for the exam. But could he handle it mentally? The mission had shown that Sasuke wasn't him, that he was a child. He could freeze up because of fear, becoming too cocky, try to avenge instead of helping a teammate. Sasuke had the capacities but being a Chunin was more than that. He had to learn to open up to his teammate and not only in a time of crisis. (He could remember Naruto crying at the feet of the body, _'O-o-obito ?'_ )

Sakura was the weakest physically. Her taijutsu skill were basic and her natural strength left untrained. Th-The sword could help her gain a better reach and more powerful hits but the weapon still too new to be trustable for combat. But Sakura possessed a will to survive unlike her teammate. Thanks to this she's able to act rapidly in a time of crisis and gain a little access to her untapped potential. As she had shown before she could be ruthless in a battle (No, he didn't want to think of _her_ ). Yet the repercussions of said acts were serious. If the girl had already shown sign of clash between her civil upbringing and her ninja schooling, she was now developing a serious case of mental trauma.

Naruto. The blond was maybe the more fit for the exam. With a never-ending stamina and chakra and a taijustu rapidly progressing the boy could be a force to reckon on a fight. He was starting to see the reality of being a ninja and seems able to handle it. Naruto is becoming the pillar of the team, as a medic could be. Yet, the boy was still too driven by his emotions.

It was no secret that team 7 had been dysfunctional since its beginning yet Kakashi had refused to see it. He thought they could become like his old team, but he now knew that it would have only ended in disaster. His refusal to train Sakura has anything more than the medic he had wanted her to be, had made her used to being protected by the boys and himself. The lack of implication he gave into Naruto's training let him with only natural abilities to rely on. And the attention he gave to Sasuke only solidified the boy's opinion of being an adult. Their own relationship was unhealthy: Naruto mocked by all, Sakura left as a bystander and Sasuke feeling superior.

Yet, they had saved each other life. Sakura had fought Zabuza, putting herself at risk, to help Sasuke. The Uchiha almost died to protect Naruto. And it was this same blonde's team spirit that made the strategy to free him from the water justu.

That was why Kakashi still believed on his team.

"The Kakashi led team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chuunin selection exam."

XxX

It had all happened in an instant. Some kids had wanted Naruto to play ninja with them as she proposed him to train together. As they joked, Konohamaru made fun of Naruto who decided to chase him. The kid bumped into a foreign group of ninjas and it went downhill from there.

"Basically, I hate midget…" the stranger while griping Konohamaru by his neck. "Especially younger ones that are rude… makes me want to kill them."

Those last words made Sakura flinch. Who did he think he was? _'Calm down.'_ Coming into **her** village, the one place where she was in security. Who did he think he was? she repeated to herself, lava building in her stomach. What right did he have to bring fight and murder in here. For the first time in weeks, Sakura finally felt emotion. How sad was it to be anger? Inner was calming her, but she could feel the soft caress of Kubi's aura against her chrakra. It was hungry. The stranger hitting Naruto square on the chest was the last straw, hate exploded.

The caress of Kibi became an order and she swung. Before he could comprehend what was happening as a rock hitting him made him lose his gripe, the stranger found himself in the semi-circular cut near the handle of her blade. Sakura felt a rush of excitation, never had she moved so fast before. She grinned at the boy as a craving made himself known in the pitch of her stomach. _'What is it Kubi ?'_ She would give it whatever it wanted.

"I want you blood." She said calmly, still smiling.

She didn't care for the gasp of shock from behind her. The only thing that mattered was the soft whispering of Kubi. As the boy narrowed his eyes and tried to speak but she was already moving. She couldn't make Kubi wait after all. As Naruto and the girl who accompanied the fool tried to intervene, the sword cried out. Sakura stopped, her blade cutting only lightly the boys neck, leaving a slight trail of blood. But Kubi didn't take it, something else had its attention.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

' _Is a "meet a stranger at every corner" day?'_ The red head seemed to be their age unlike the two teenagers. Swung on a tree like a bat, the boy seemed to be the leader of this group. The two-misfit seemed to feat him while Kubi only sung in happiness transferring it to her. This rush made Sakura's head roll. In her state of happiness all sense left her, disconnecting her from the scene around her. ' _What is happening? Who is this guy? Outer! Wake up'._ Not caring, Sakura just lowered her sword.

Even when the boy appeared a few meters away from her, between the two strangers, Sakura did not react. Kubikiribocho's interest seemed to come from the boy's gourd. And as their eyes found each other, green against blue, the pinkette felt a rush of excitement. Still high she grinned at the stranger.

"I'm Sakura and you?" she greeted him.

He stared for a moment at her, but she didn't break the eye contact. Kubikiribocho was singing in her ear, chanting how wonderful all would turn out. So, it was with eyes full of trust and warmth that Sakura looked at the red head.

"Gaara of the desert."


	8. Chapter 7

Gaara of the desert.

There wasn't really much to him. ' _Really ?'_ He was small, maybe even smaller than Naruto. His short hair was of a beautiful red that reminded her of blood. ' _This shouldn't be comforting!'_. And his eyes were empty. Or was it? Sometimes Sakura was sure she could read conflict on them, like an eternal war raging inside. The black surrounding them made those blue orbs shine like jewels. But it wasn't for his looks that Sakura was drawn to him.

The boy seemed calm, almost peaceful. His walk was slow and confident, but his eyes will always watch his surrounding for an attack. He didn't talk much, if even and Sakura didn't feel the need to engage in a conversation. She didn't really mind Kubi desire to be near him. What the sword really loved was Gaara's sand. Those hundreds of particles that will fly around them at his command. They smelled of blood.

The second time that she met Gaara of the Sand was on her way to her team meeting. Even if she knew that Kakashi will be late she didn't mind coming early to see Naruto. ' _This will be the last straw! I will not tolerate lateness'_. The boy was alone, sitting on a roof, staring at the world. She will soon learn that Gaara was almost always alone. The giddy excitement of her sword made her aware of his presence without an ounce of hesitation she went to him. Kubikiribocho was always right after all.

He didn't acknowledge her presence, but she could feel his sand growing agitated. Without fear she sat next to him. He slowly turned his pupiless eyes toward her. His sand started creeping around the pinkette but Kubi's influence destroyed all fear that she could have. There was only peace with Kubikiribocho.

"I like your sand". She finally said. His eyes did not betray any emotion, but she was sure he was considering killing her. There was still no fear in the girl. ' _Y-You_ fucking _idiot!' "_ It makes Kubi happy."

At those words he seemed to relax. His sand, instead of the previous swarm of bees prepared to attack, hugged her form as softly as butterfly as if testing her words. Kubi purred as he began drinking the blood left over each particle. Sakura smiled warmly at the foreign nin as she let herself be transported by Kubikiribocho happiness.

Not another word was shared, and they simply stared at the blue sky.

XxX

"Y-You are late !" screamed Naruto in disbelief as he saw the peaceful form of Sakura.

On his side he could see the still form of the Uchiha staring at their teammate.

"Yeah sorry, I was with a friend and I didn't see the time passing." She explained, letting a small embarrassed laugh pass her lips.

Naruto stared at the pinkette in shock, before letting a grin paint his face.

" You're becoming like Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan !"

But there wasn't any anger. For the first time since their battle they heard Sakura laugh (and this time she wasn't threatening anybody). Sakura smiled back, and Naruto could feel the happiness in her eyes. His heartbeat quickened, Sakura was really beautiful. A blush blossomed on his face but before he could say another word Kakashi appeared on the bridge.

" Hello, kiddo" the nin greeted with a small wave of his hand and his only eye upturned in a smile. Like he wasn't hours late ! " I saw a friend of mine and …"

" A lie !" yelled Naruto. "Really sensei, Sakura-chan already used that one !"

The nin only eye turned toward the silent pinkette, and Naruto could feel her stiffen next to him. Putting himself in front of her, he yelled again.

"Get to the point sensei !"

Letting out a sigh of false annoyance, Kakashi appeared next to them.

" Really kids those days,…" Ignoring Naruto and Sasuke angry glare, he continued. " I decided to recommend all three of you to the Chuunin Exam. Here are the applications."

The three genin stared silently at the tickets on Kakashi's hand.

" Of course it doesn't mean that you have to take the exam. But for those of you who want to, take those application and go to the school in five days at 3pm in room 301."

Naruto hesitated. What would it mean to take the exam? A part of him was yelling to take the application and hug Kakashi-sensei to death but he restrained himself. The other side, the one who saw his team almost die was more cautious. What would happen to them ? Kakashi said, that they won't be forced to participate or even go together but Naruto couldn't imagine letting Sakura or Sasuke behind. Turning toward his teammates he saw the same hesitation in Sasuke. Sakura's eyes empty as if all the progress gained was lost with Kakashi's presence.

Finally, Naruto decided to cut the tension. Stepping forward, he took his tickets from his sensei's hand.

" Let's show the world that team 7 is the best !"

His words were cheesy, Naruto knew it, but they reminded them of a time before _the_ mission. Sasuke smirked letting a soft "dobe" fall from his lips before taking his own application. They turned toward Sakura.

"Kubi wants to go." Was all she said but Naruto could see the excitement in her eyes.

Even if all have changed, team 7 was still alive.

"Ready to kick some ass!" he yelled.

Xxx

"I will participate in the Chuunin exam."

It was the first time she spoke to him since their second meeting. It had been two days since Kakashi ' _Sensei ! He is our sensei !'_ gave them the new. She had meet Gaara again, every day, and they would stand still staring as life want by around them. No word were ever exchanged but his sand would always welcome her in a almost hug as if testing her words again and again. Not that Sakura would complain, it made her sword happy. Speaking seemed pointless and talking about their life as ninja almost a sin. If it wasn't for the blood that lured her in the first place she would almost forgot that Gaara was also a ninja.

"I will crush you."

' _Get out ! Get out! Get out!'_

"It wouldn't really matter, your sand makes Kubi happy."

And it was true. Her life was dedicated to this sword, to its happiness. As long as it was by her side, Sakura couldn't really care for anything else. Kubi was her will to fight or die. ' _You're sick'._

At her words Gaara's sand grew agitated, no longer a butterfly posed delicately at her back but a snake coiling around her neck. She didn't flinch. He seemed to think about killing her right now, add her blood to his sand. There was confusion in his eyes. Sakura continued to talk.

"You know I killed for Kubi."

It was strange talking about it. She had never said it out loud, as if speaking those words were making them real. There hadn't been any discussion with Naruto or Kakashi. But she could remember the feeling of a body impaling in Kubi, the added weight, the strange sound of flesh ripping, the empty eyes staring right back at her. Gaara stilled for a second and Sakura felt almost anxious. _'Murderer!'_ But nobody could make her ashamed of what she did for the blade.

"I kill for Mother." Was the boy response (not that she expected any).

Sakura simply smiled. Maybe that was why he let her sit with him, maybe he knew what it was do things for someone else. Even if these things were bad for you.

Xx

Fighting while not fearing one own life was … strange. It felt hollow in way, as if playing a child game, he had long outgrown. But at the same the nostalgia of it make it joyful. There wasn't anything at stakes, Sasuke had almost immediately recognized his former teacher chakra and knew it was some sort of test. Sasuke could stop it anytime he wanted to, he could just say "Iruka-sensei, I know it's you" and go back to train. But Sasuke Uchiha decided to play. To test his own strength against the chuunin teacher. He needed to get stronger after all, there was an exam in three days and he needed to be prepared. Gaara of the sand will be there and Sasuke needed to win.

So he let the fight continue.

It didn't last long and the Uchiha was left as the winner, with no surprise. But he felt empty, bored. No blood was drawn, no cry of anguish, no reflection of one own life as one last breath was exhaled. With new anger the Uchiha kicked the training post. He had won! So why did victory felt so poor? Maybe because he didn't win when it mattered? Because he wasn't awake as Sakura fought again against Zabuza. Because Halu's death hadn't been his. Because Naruto's life hadn't been in danger all along. Because the Sasuke Uchiha had been considered too weak to even take seriously.

Never again. Never again will someone look down on him. Sasuke will show them, he was the strongest. He will be the one battling to protect his teammate. He will be strong enough to stand tall against the worst of foe. Never again will he wake from the death with the sight of one teammates crying at his body's feet and another almost as death as him. He will protect them all.

Sasuke Uchiha will be stronger.

Xx

She had been staring at the sky waiting for Gaara when Sasuke found her.

"Do you want to take a walk together?" ' _Finnnnaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy ! Sasuke-kun!'_

She hesitated. There has never been an hour agree upon, but Sakura always found that Gaara liked to come see the sunset. There was still one hour or so before it, so she won't be really late, and she was really intrigued. She and Sasuke didn't talk. They would look at each other, trying to gouge the other one as is expecting a ticking bomb but not talk. It wasn't the silent camaraderie of Gaara nor was it the tension between Kakashi and her. Sasuke just didn't talk and Kubi wasn't interested. They silently agreed on not speaking.

"I'm coming."

She wanted to know why someone was so interested in her to go as far as masquerading as Sasuke.

Xx

She regretted her decision. They were still walking toward the training grounds and she was sure that Gaara has already arrived. Bored, she decided to talk.

"Sasuke, what do you want."

The illusion finally decided that they were remote enough because it decided to stop.

"Give up on the Chuunin exam, it's too early for you."

' _Maybe he is right, I do not want us to get hurt again.'_ Shut up.

"Really?" was all she said. Was it Kakashi's idea?

It must have missed the disdain in her answer or decided to ignore it because it continued to talk.

"There is a lot of strong ninja, anything could go wrong. You could die, I worry a lot about you."

Did people believe her stupid to believe this illusion? Have she been ever so weak-willed ?

Her lack of answer must have irritated the unknown ninja because suddenly a silhouette appeared in the mist with a dark laugh. Another illusion.

"Get back Sakura ! I will protect you !"

And with that illusion-Sasuke died. There had been of course a lot of dramatics before the death. Not that she cared, Kubi grew angry of missing its daily dose of blood and with only illusion, there was no possibility of finding it here. Turning her back on the performance she decided to see if Gaara was still waiting for her. ' _Y-Y-You'_

"Where are you going? Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

Seeing the same umbrella that "killed" her teammate going through her, Sakura finally decided to end the game. Turning toward the illusion, she glared darkly at it.

"I've got things to do. Next time, bring me real bodies not some lame illusions. Don't make me lose my time."

And she left. Because Kubi was hungry and there was a foreign red-haired boy waiting for her.

XxX

"I assume the test went well ?"

The question only further irritated Iruka.

"All nine recruits passed it."

Did the jounin know how he went after each of them only to get his ass kicked every time? There was really some time where Iruka regretted caring so much, but he knew he would never have believed the jounins words. A few months ago, those children were his student, but now…

"They've changed. Your team drastically so."

The sharingan user did not respond but Iruka knew he heard him. There wasn't much he could say anyway, it wasn't a question but a fact. A few months ago, Sasuke was a broody and talented but cocky boy. The confidence was still there but the cockiness seemed to have vanished. The fight not one for victory but for training. Obviously the genin knew how to distinguish a real fight to death and a mock one. Iruka wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke had known all along the real purpose of the fight. The sweet Sakura had been rude and bored and so dramatically different that Iruka had almost believed that he had been mistaken. But there was only so much people in the world with pink bubble-gum hair. Naruto, the prankster had been calm and level-headed, only using the exact number of clones needed to retrieve the girl without risk, protect the other kids and incapacitate Iruka. What happened to them ? Kakashi's words came to his mind. ' _They're my soldiers now.'_

"The real exam won't be that easy."

What did the jonin do to his former students?

XxX

"You will never believe what happened then Sakura-chan ! After getting Moegi in security I…"

"Quiet now Naruto" interrupted Sasuke. "There are people blocking the way."

Not that Sakura was really listening, she had long cut out Naruto's rant. It appeared that the nin from the days before had not been Kakashi had she had believed but someone testing them for the exam. She wouldn't have minded and also quite enjoyed the test if she hadn't been the only one to be sent a illusion. She clenched her teeth. Did she appear so weak? Was she not worth a real fight? She will prove them what she capable of. Sakura Haruno was no longer someone to be trifled with. Kubi purred at the idea of fight, alimenting her newly found motivation for the chuunin exam.

A new voice cut out her train of thoughts.

"I'm Rock Lee! What is your name? Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

Staring bemused at the newcomer, Sakura could only let a confused "Uh?" fall from her lips before blushing. Lee was taller than her and seemed also older. Even though his sense of fashion was all but dead, surely assassinated by those thick eyebrows and green spandex ' _I will say the bowl cut, I can smell its guilt'_ , the boy wore a warm smile that made her think of Naruto's. Kubi seemed to be intrigued. ' _Our first date proposition and it must been made by the weirdest guy out there !'_ cried Inner ' _Don't you dare accept !'_. Finally she answered.

"Hum, I'm sorry but my heart is already taken."

 **Hey ! How are you ? I'm finally back so I think I will go back to post every two weeks or something or make the chapters longer. I'm really happy for all you comments, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter and Gaara ( He was the most difficult to write so I would really like feedback). See you next chapter !**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :

Iruka Umino was often thought as soft hearted, a man blocked at chunin level because of that. It was true that Iruka cared a lot about the children, making him the punchline of a lot of jokes, but Iruka wasn't naïve. He had never forgotten the objectives of his teaching, what those children will become but he did all he could to protect those minds from what they were ordered to do. He was glad to see that almost all his students have grown strong enough to protect themselves, yet there was the one who couldn't. They were easily recognisable even before their first mission or kill. Often it was some talented clan kid with too much talent, the pressure always becoming too much. Itachi Uchiha, Hyuga Neji, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto could have been one of them, even if for different reasons. Iruka knew that and always gave a little more of his attention to those one.

As it was, Iruka liked to think he did his best. Yet, he never saw Sakura Haruno.

"Iruka-sensei ? What can I do for you ?" The woman was surprised yet he could see apprehension in her green eyes, only a few shades darker than her daughter.

"Hello, Haruno-san. Would it be alright to talk with you ? It's about your daughter, Sakura-chan."

XxX

The genin,( Lee ?), looked crestfallen. At the loss of his smile, so similar to Naruto's, Sakura tried to cheer him up.

"B-But we could train together if you want? We can be friends!" she blabbered.

' _In what are you putting us ? I don't want to spend time with this weirdo !'_

Say weirdo seemed surprised for a moment before his smile came back with even more whiteness. ' _What the heck ? Is it a jutsu ?'_

"Of course ! I will be honoured to be your friend, Sakura-chan !"

She smiled back.

"I'm sure you will get along with Naruto !" seeing the blond, banging his head against the wall, the pinkette called to him. " Hey Naruto ! What are you doing ? Come here !"

"Uh ?" the Uzumaki stared surprised at her.

"Didn't you hear me ? This is Lee ! I'm sure you will become good friends !"

' _Why is he looking at us like that ?'_ Sakura didn't know either, but she must have done something right because the blond seemed right about crying. Without notice Naruto run to hug her. She would never admit that her first reaction had been to reach for the handle of Kubi. ' _You're sick'._ Panicked she stared dumbly at the blond. It was Kubi's growl that "woke" her up.

"Hey Naruto ! Let go ! What are you doing ?"

And with that Naruto let go of her, before introducing himself to Lee, who didn't seem shocked by the display. ' _What the hell was that ?'_

XxX

It was the first time, someone introduced him. The first time someone helped Naruto make friends. It was strange, being happy for something you never knew you missed.

XxX

" Is she alright ?" There was worry in Mebuki Haruno's voice but no for immediate injury. After all her daughter wasn't on mission and the Chunin exam just begun. No, the woman must have same see the same thing as Iruka.

"She isn't hurt. I came here to ask some question, it's a procedure after every first mission. Nothing to worry about. Has Sakura-chan been acting strange lately ?"

He had lied. He wasn't proud about it, but seeing as Kakashi refused to answer any question, Iruka needed Mebuki-san's aid. The woman seemed stressed, refusing to look at him in the eyes.

" A need of solitude is normal after a first mission. I just want to assure that Sakura-chan hadn't received a traumatism too strong for her. I'm here for her welfare."

"Did you know what happened there ?" her voice was trembling and suddenly Iruka was worried about what he was about to find. He had seen a glimpse of a more violence-inclined Sakura, but could she have … ? " She refuse to say anything about it, or even to talk. She hadn't been as quiet since elementary school !"

" As I said, the need to be alone is normal for the first day after a mission. Her mission having become A ranked, had been classified, she can't talk to you about it. Has she been outside more often? Has her routine changed?"

"She isn't home anymore. I thought at first it was as normal as you said, b-but I can't help feeling there is something amiss! I mean she spend all her time with this sword of hers! At first, we tried to separate them, she couldn't just come eat with it on her back ! But it only worsened the situation, she refused to come and if she did she wouldn't speak. We tried talking to her about it, but she would only said that she was fine ! And then she would spend the whole day outside, sometimes until late at night !" The woman was now almost crying, her body trembling. " And her body … her back is full of burn marks!"

Again, even though not ideal, the situation won't be the first among the citizen-born ninjas. The need to attach one self to a weapon, even though given by the enemy, was pretty common even if not healthy. The mental damage she received didn't match the mission's report. As it was, Sakura had always been on the side line, protecting the client, and receiving the blade by reason unknown. There was something missing …

"Excuse- me, did you say burn marks ?"

" Yeah, on her shoulders. She refused to give any details of course."

The problem? Zabuza Momochi didn't use any fire technique.

XxX

Sasuke stared at his teammates, the two chatting happily with the weird green genin. Naruto was boastful as always, his grin rivalling the stranger, his arms moving in the air as he continued to tell his story. Sakura was subtler, a polite small was on her lips and slightly softer as she stared at Naruto, amusement clear. Her cheeks were back to a rosy pink, all signs of a previous blush erased. It had been a long time since he saw her blush. Even though she used to almost every day before _that_ (and always because of him), the action seemed almost alien now. Surprise was something that couldn't affect Sakura anymore. Her eyes didn't even widen when she learned about the Chuunin exams. As Sasuke could see, her reality revolved around her sword and those it had found interesting, all the rest seemed to be a boring stage that she passively played in for Naruto's sake. The question was: where did Sasuke fit anymore?

Where before she would have stared at him before taking any action, asking for **his** guidance, she now only needed to caress softly her blade and all her being would suddenly be full of confidence. She used to send her smiles at **him** , now those were Naruto's every greeting. Every gaze, joke, grin, blush was **his** and now it seemed a dull headed weirdo could cause it. The same idiot who blocked his previous kick. His gaze darkened, darks thoughts turning in his head as a drop of red slowly started to surface in his eyes. Then those red eyes met Sakura's green orbs. Her eyes , always dull when looking at him nowadays , widened slowly at the Sharingan. And then … she blushed.

"… _my heart is already taken."_

His skipped a beat. His slowly turning back because of the shock. Regaining control of his body, he let his usual smirk appear before walking toward his team. Without a look at the green genin, he called them.

"Sakura, Naruto, we are going."

Ignoring the weirdo's demands to fight, team 7 continued to the meeting room. He rolled his eyes. _Didn't the idiot see?_ He glanced at the pinkette, recalling how her cheeks had reddened. _Sasuke already won_.

XxX

"Can you explain yourself Kakashi ?"

He tried to keep his voice calm and detached but he knew he failed. Kakashi, on the other hand, succeeded on keeping his nonchalant persona.

"I know that I never showed up, but I lost myself on …"

"You know what I'm talking about Kakashi."

After he learned about the burn marks, Iruka went to the hospital. The nurse confirmed that had even if Sakura Haruno had been admitted for minor injuries (only a broken nose and fingers) the girl sported burns marks too old to erase. The nurse had easily identified those as the result of an explosive tag.

"You lied on a mission report ! " Iruka lashed. "Do you understand what you have done Kakashi ?"

Nowhere on said reports did Sakura fought directly. She got beaten up by a Zabuza's clone explaining her injuries, but not those scars. Being on her back, it couldn't have been Sakura's tag that failed to activate correctly. Being nowhere near the missing nin's real form, there wasn't any reason for Sakura to be ready to be sacrificed by her teammates.

Receiving no explanation, Iruka exploded.

"It's as good as fucking treason ! For what ? You were always the one to talk about camaraderie yet all seems to say that you tried to kill you own student !"

He knew he went too far before finding his back pressed against the wall. Gone what the seemingly blasé Kakashi, before Iruka was the shinobi, the killer.

"K-Kakashi you've got to tell me. Was it Naruto or Sasuke ? I'm sure it was a mistake but you've got to tell me. You've seen Sakura, something is wrong with her, she need help."

Iruka was a ninja of Konoha, and as one he had his own will of fire : protect the children. Yes Kakashi was better ranked, but team 7 was made of his students. He deserved to know what happened. If Sakura had been gravely injured, it could explain the drastic changes of the team. But why would Kakashi try to cover it up unless it was inflected by one of own students?

This time he didn't expect an answer. And yet, he got one.

"She did it herself. She went against Zabuza."

"W-What ? Why ? Sakura is not one to act so rash!"

" She robbed the sword."

W-What ? The sw- but before Iruka could try to comprehend he found himself staring at red jewels. So peaceful, so…

Staring the still figure of Iruka trapped in a genjustu, the jounin couldn't feel guilty. Kakashi knew very well what would happen to the team if Sakura was recognized as suicidal. She was a danger to the team, to herself. It would be the end of team 7. Kakashi couldn't lose them, not now that he could finally see past the illusion of his old team. Not now.

XxX

"Sword Thief."

Her heart stopped. Kubi growled. She needed blood. Now.

 **Hello ! So what do you think ? I hope you liked this chapter ! I read you comments and I'll really like to thanks all of you because they're what motivate me to write** **this story. I have a last question : against who would you want Sakura to fight in the Chunnin Exam ? I myself don't really know if I want to keep the Sakura/Ino fight even if it was one of my favorite episode when I was young. So don't hesitate to comment ! See you next chapter !**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The words were meant to be whispered. The bitterness had latched into her heart and before she could think the words were out. But who wouldn't be bitter after seeing a rookie possess such a weapon? She didn't look like much with her long rosy hair that she must take care of for hours. Her lovely dress made with luxurious material but impractical in combat. Her skin clear without any trace of marks or scars.

"What did you say that? Sakura was nice!"

Lee's eyes were worried and inquisitive yet not accusing. Even Neji was watching her, his white eyes following every gulp of her throat. How could she explain that she had been jealous? Tenten didn't have any last name, she was just an orphan that had worked every day to pay every last one of her 248 weapons. Every one of them of different quality depending on what she could afford at the time but none of them extraordinary. Her weapons were her family, but she couldn't help but salivate at the thought of owning a legend in her hands. She blushed. Her, Tenten, already known as one of the most promising weapon users, jealous of a rookie.

"Do you know what she had on her back?" she tried to keep her voice calm, as if cold sweat wasn't slithering down her spine. "It's Kubikiribocho, one of the seven legendary swords of the mist. Only after years of training could one even think of owning it. How do you think a newly graduated genin like her got it? By hard work?" she sneered. "For me to see her with it, it's like an Uchiha trying to copy you Lee. An insult."

Neji didn't say anything. He could understand Tenten's feeling on the matter, but she _saw_ Sakura. As the pinkette heard the words, furry bloomed in her eyes. He instantly felt the killing intent slowly surfacing, cold and controlled. It wasn't the beautiful cherry blossom from before but a deceiving thorn. She had made a mistake and Tenten know it. It was in her false bravado that she tried to keep on, on her trembling hand. The only reason Sakura didn't attack was because of her teammate. Neji understood the look the blond genin throw Tenten, it was fear yes, but not of her retaliating against his teammate, it was fear _for_ the brunette.

Tenten had made a terrible enemy.

XxX

It was strange how people could change so fast. Yet, some things were the same. Sakura's eyes were blank, looking around without seeing, an enormous sword on her back. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Her head was held straight, her tight-lipped lips the only sign of emotion on her. Her weapon was big, way too big and scary for an annoying girl like Sakura yet the girl didn't seem to shake under the weight. Strange.

"Hey ! It's the idiot trio!"

At her side, better but not by much was Naruto. The blond was already yelling around about being the best but Shikamaru could easily see through the act. His eyes were coming back every two seconds to Sakura, fear in his eyes, trying to keep the rest of the genin distracted. His eyes were hooded in worry, his hand rubbing at the nape of his neck.

Sasuke seemed calm, his two hands in his pocket, standing two feet apart from his teammates. You could think he was trying to distance himself from them, but the direction of his feet showed he would be ready to protect at the first sign of danger. He was ready to bolt. Something strange was going on with team 7.

'Troublesome' thought Shikamaru, 'they better get their act together before the exam.'

"You should stop fooling around before someone decide to do to something to shut you up."

Forcing his curiosity down, Shikamaru concentrated on the stranger. It wasn't any of his business what happened to Team 7.

XxX

As always Gaara was silent by her side. She could see the rest of her team alongside the other genin of Konoha still talking to the stranger. Sakura had been too tense to stay alongside them, ire still burning hot at the pit of her stomach. Her frustration stayed lodged uncomfortably in her throat. The fury made her restless and longing for something.

"You are not staying with them."

It was a question even if the intonation was missing. She saw Gaara as curious but guarded. His eyes flat but fire repressed in them. Like a cat that have been kicked too many times, still curious of the world around him but too wary to try it. She liked to think that she could understand him. There weren't expectations between them, they just _were_.

"Kobi wanted to kill someone. They wouldn't let me." ' _It wasn't the sword it was you! It was all you!'_

The sand nin stilled. His sand engulfed her back as to show his appreciation. His green eyes wandered to his teammates. It was the first time she saw him with them since their meeting, even here they were a short distance away. Listening but ready to run. Something seemed to pass between them before madness met her eyes.

"You will have you chance." ' _You need different friends.'_

He smiled. It was all but pretty in Inner's opinion: too much teeth, his eyes too intense and wide. Sakura didn't care, her grin was also too wide, the thought of blood waking Kubi up from his heat of the sand on the back of her neck relaxed her stance but her sight was across the room; on a girl with two brown puns on her head. Kubi was purring in appreciation of her thoughts.

"I will not mis-"

"I'm in team 7 and we will not lose to any of you!" boomed across the room. ' _Naruto…'_

Sakura recognized immediately the voice of the blond and smiled again. It was a gentler smile than before, all hers. All annoyance for stopping her disappeared. ' _We need him or you gonna go bonkers.'_ Slowly walking away from Gaara's sand, she rejoined her team. No more words were exchanged.

XxX

Naruto felt a punch on the back of his head. Who could it be? Sakura? It felt like he had been punched at the stomach at the thought. (Sakura wouldn't do that, she didn't hit him since…)

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" yelled Ino in his hear. "I can't believe you said that! Where is Sakura? She should ha-"

"Let him go."

Sakura's voice was soft but firm. Her pose could seem threatening, but Naruto didn't think she would attack again (Not because Ino was their friend, but because she seemed calm). Ino stared at Sakura, eyes wide and the Uzumaki freed himself from the blond hold. The pinkette smiled at him then and he knew that he had been forgotten (he had been the stop her after all). With new confidence he joined his teammate side.

"Like Naruto said, we will win." She said and the blond felt his heart explode of joy.

"Even if it's against the rookie 9" joined Sasuke, his usual smirk on his face but Naruto didn't feel annoyed by it for once. He had his team by his side!

"Believe it !" he yelled one last time.

XxX

The exam had been too easy for her. Sakura had always praised herself for her intelligence after all. Now she could see that the aim was to cheat but she didn't have any technique that could apply in the retrieval of information and didn't want the risk to get caught when she knew the answer anyway.

Now was just a question of time before the last question, she didn't doubt that they will all pass this exam quickly. ' _Even Naruto? You know he is not the smartest'._ The pinkette just ignored her Inner, had she always been like this? She hoped not. She stared at the little eyeball of sand on her palm, hidden from sight by her hand. Sakura wanted Gaara to pass after all.

The back of her neck prickled. Someone was staring at her. Senses on alert, she felt the shock in her heart. Feeling like she had been punched her head fell forward. Kubi growled and the pinkette could feel his aura surfacing on her. Sakura was paralysed, unable to control her body. Inner was fighting something. ' _What's going on? Nothing can stop this technique!'_ She could feel the sword's aura slowly moving his way inside her, giving strength to her Inner. One by one she gained control of her fingers before the presence left, leaving the pinkette breathing heavily on her chair. ' _The role may have inversed. You may now control the body, but I will always protect your mind. Don't forget that.'_

XxX

"Sakura-chan."

The pinkette stopped, her hand ready to open the door to her room. She turned toward her mother.

"Come seat with me sweetie, I feel like I didn't saw you in a long time. Tell me about your day." The voice was soft, the mouth pulled in a smile but there was no strain around the eyes of her mother.

Sakura hesitated. She didn't want to talk with the woman, she needed to train and pack for tomorrow, but now will be a good time to tell her of the Second Exam. _'Talk to her.'_

Reluctantly she let go of the knob to join Mebuki ' _It's our mother'_.

"How are you doing Sakura? You have been training so much lately."

She sat down, back straight and eyes refusing to connect. Her mouth was shut, words refusing to go out. Her sight was blurred but she controlled herself. It wasn't the first time, she knew how to control herself. ' _We can't tell her. We can't.'_ Not receiving any answer, Mebuki let out a tired sight.

"Iruka-sensei came here today. He told me about the Chunnin Exams."

Sakura held her breath.

"You know I'm really proud of you Sakura. You seem to make your own way into the shinobi world." Sakura couldn't hear pride in her voice, only fatigue. "I'm sure you be as great as Tsunade someday! Remember when Iruka sensei said you could be a medic with your chakra control? If you pass the Exam, as a chuunin you could find a mentor!"

She didn't have any desire to be a medic nin, her hands were not made to repair anymore. _'Just nod, I forbid you to tell her!'_. The conversation was making her numb, her eyes were prickling but her throat stayed dry. Kubi relaxing aura couldn't seems to alleviate the situation, but it was enough to not break down.

"… or, not. Sweetie, I know what a ninja had to do. I suspected, but when I saw Iruka-sensei I was sure. I understand sweetie. Just look at me."

Her heart ached. She stared straight at green orbs only a few shades darker than her own. Pity was reflected in them. _'Do not talk !'_

A tear slowly made her way down her cheek. Her throat was burning but she refused to make a sound. Her mother face was contorted in a mixture of pain and pity, but she didn't make any move to touch her daughter. As if she was a frightened animal, ready to attack if cornered. Sakura felt the emotions trying to break free, her eyes slowly distorting. She was breaking. ' _DON'T SAY IT !'_

"…I'm sure it was to protect yourself…"

Numb. All conflict seized and numbness won. Without a word she slowly stood up and made her way to the roof. ' _You may say it to whoever you want but I refuse to change their vision of me.'_ So it was quietly that she stayed with Gaara that night, staring at the night sky. Gaara didn't have any idea of the Sakura before Kubi, there wouldn't be any judgement. But at the beginning of the day, there also wasn't any relief in her heart.


	11. Chapter 10

« The ninja song Ninki ? » said Sakura as the entered the burning forest.

There was of course no answer from her two teammates. She could see Naruto on the floor, motionless, if it was not for the cuts on his body, she would have thought he uninjured. On the other side of the destructed forest was Sasuke.

If Naruto seemed asleep, the Uchiha's body shook every few minutes. In a foetal position, the boy shriveled against the invisible pain. There was blood on his neck, two penetration marks stood red against the new black mark.

"It's a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene."

Kubi was against her back, the last trace of blood slowly integrating into the blade. She couldn't say the same thing of her dress. Thankfully, the blood didn't stand out too much against its red color. The Earth Scroll in her pocket was really the only trace of what happened when she was alone.' _How can you stay so calm ? We need to help them !'_ .

"There are no hideouts even in a quiet place."

She slowly made her way to her fallen teammate. She went to Sasuke first, by the mark in his neck she could easily understand that he was the principal target of the attack. She looked around, staying here would be a disaster, she needed to move them, hide them and prepare. With Sasuke on her back she slowly made her way. A few minutes later she came back for Naruto.

"It's important for a ninja to know the right time."

She started to work on the traps, some obvious some not, the point wasn't really to harm the enemy. She needed to destroy the trees to make space for Kubikiribocho, the place being too narrow for the large movement of her sword. Assured that everything was in place, she slowly retreated in the bark where she had hidden the body of her fallen teammates.

"The time when the enemy is tired and had his guard down."

Hidden, sword in hand, Sakura waited for the enemy. She wanted blood for her fallen teammates.

XxX

 _A gust of wind knocked her far away from the sight of her teammates. Her head hit one of the numerous trees, making her sight blurred. Trying to gain back her spirit, she stood up. She needed to find Sasuke and Naruto, they were being attacked and chance were that one of them was fighting the enemy alone. She nee- Fear blocked her every movement._

' _Kidney and heart.'_

 _Mist. There was mist everywhere. Sakura wasn't alone anym-_

The pinkette forcefully opened her eyes. She couldn't afford to sleep. Slowly she stood up and changed the wet towel on her teammate's forehead. She didn't how much time has passed since she could rejoin her team. At the time, it was only the adrenaline that made her able to stand, hours after, her body was starting to fail her.

The two boys were still passed out and didn't show any sign of recovering. Her medical knowledge was more than limited, as she didn't really know how to take care of their fever, apart front the cold towel. What more could she do ?

 _The silhouette was tall, an adult compared to Sakura's small stature.. The pinkette couldn't really anything else because of the thick mist floating around her. But her sight zeroed in the weapon that it held. One of the edge of the kunai was curving inward, a sharp protusion on one side, making the blade sharper. This one a kunai designed for stabbing instead a slicing. It was Zabuza's kunai, in other words, the stranger was from Kiri._

 _Larynx, spine,…_

' _At first, I thought I was mistaken." The voice said. Impossible to say if it was male or female. Even if she could see, the silhouette in front of her, the voice resonated around the forest. Sakura know that she couldn't rely on her sense of sight or hear right now. 'But here it is ! The famous Kubikiribocho in Konoha and held by a genin no less. What has the world fallen to ?"_

 _What ? How could he know its name ? She named it ! The sword pulsed around her, warning her, but Sakura was lost._

' _One of our legendary swords held by a weakling like you. I'm sure you don't even know what it means.' The words were hateful, obviously, the enemy wasn't here for her scroll. It was personal. 'Don't worry, I will take it back.'_

 _Then the silhouette attacked._

Sakura held her side. The cut wasn't really profound, Kubi forcing her to move at the right time. But she knew that if it wasn't for that, the kunai would have performed her liver. Some light softly warmed her face, ' _Dawn? Already ?'_. It wasn't a good new, more teams will start moving again; and even is the forest was quite dark, with the light she couldn't hide herself as much as she wanted.

Sound on her side, startled her. She took the kunai in her hand. A sharp profusion on one side, the edge was curving inward.

It was a squirrel.

Seeing it run toward one her traps, she threw one of her kunai.

Kubi was alert and she could understand why. As much as she had seen strange things in this forest; a squirrel wasn't one of them. They were here.

XxX

 _As much as Sakura was lost, she wouldn't let herself be killed by something as insulting as a Zabuza copy. She didn't have time to run away, she needed to get back to team 7. If he decided to follow her, he could team up with the other enemy. What if they were hurt? They would only be liabilities. No. She needed to get rid of this ninja of the Mist before regrouping._

 _She side stepped another hit, this time it graced her neck, cutting her bandage but not her skin. What could she do ? She couldn't see anything ! Kubi calmed her down, but it wasn't enough._

 _Lungs, liver, ju…_

 _That's it ! This time when the hit came, she was prepared. As the kunai reached for her collarbone, she swung her blade. Of course, the stranger dodged it, but he had to step back. This momentum permitted Sakura to spine the sword around her._

 _It had been months since she first touched this blade. Now, as light as a feather for her, she had trained with it every single night. Far from Zabuza's level, she could at least defend herself against a genin._

 _Collarbone, kidney, …_

 _Spinning the sword around the finger of one hand, Sakura closed her eyes and let Kubi infiltrate her mind; his aura growing around her, until she could only feel peace. Her finger was nimble, moving the sword faster and faster only it became almost a blur. Her shield was ready._

 _As she expected, the kunai tried to slash her side, aiming for her kidney, the movement of her sword on one side, forcing the attacker to go for the other. Prepared, she grabbed the hand holding the kunai and rapidly made her other hand fall. She heard the yell, distinctly feminine as the arm fell to the floor, clearly cut off._

" _You piece of shit !"_

 _But Sakura wasn't afraid anymore, losing an arm was as good as dead in their world. Unable to cast jutsu, Sakura could run away now, the enemy wouldn't run after her, she would retreat or die bleeding out if her team couldn't find her. But she wasn't happy with that. She threatened to steal her Kubi. She came alone, but there was 20 other mist ninjas in this forest, how many of them recognized her sword? She needed to send a message._

 _Taking the fallen kunai out the dead arm, Sakura retreated into the mist; she was now the predator. Running at a speed she didn't know she possessed, Sakura attacked. Kubikiribocho was a sword made for execution, its semi-circular cut outs near the handle made it perfect for decapitation. Sakura cut thought the girl neck like butter._

 _The head fell, there was no smile this time. The girl took a step back, staring at the scene. The stranger had been holding her shoulder, clearly trying to stop the bleeding. That wasn't shocking. What made her puke was the fact that the body fell on its stomach._

 _Sakura had attacked when she had her back turned, like a rat._

' _You did it again..'_

 _Sensing the panic rising stronger than before, Kubi rose its aura. Now unseeing, Sakura felt calm and numb. Slowly she took the head, not seeing any distinctive trait, and drove her kunai through it. Only the handle was out, but distinctive enough. A decapitation, the kunai from Konoha. The message was less than subtle._

 _Slowly, not really aware of her action anymore but following the soft murmurs of Kubi, she ran back to her team. It was still numb that she found them unconscious. The password useless but said anyway._

' _We weren't protecting ourselves..'_

Sakura tried not to listen to Inner, as she changed Sasuke's towel. The sun shined bright on the forest now, she knew that they were watching, waiting for the right moment. She couldn't give them that.

Inner had seemed silent during all the fight, surely shut down by Kubi and herself. But now, at the brink of exhaustion, Sakura couldn't contain her anymore.

Shut up, shut up.

' _Not so tough now that you really did it, huh ?_ '

The words were vicious. Slicing through her, as easily as she cut this head.

' _You thought of killing at least three people since we came back ! One was from Konoha! But now that you really did it, it's not the same, huh?'_

Leave me alone.

' _You're a fucking hypocrite ! That's what you are !'_

Sakura wanted to look away, but this was Inner, this was herself. Exhausted, physically and mentally, she couldn't control her shaking. She needed to close her eye, just a few seconds, she couldn't go on. Killing again, being alone, Inner, it was all to much. She wanted to sleep. Slowly Sakura, let the control to Inner.

Of course, it was at this moment that they attacked.

XxX

"It's only Sakura now."

Team 10 didn't mean to be here. Being the weakest team physically, they hoped to pry on an already weakened team. They didn't think of what would happen if they met one the rookie 9.

"What do you want to do Ino ?"

Ino was shaking. She could see that the pinkette was exhausted, the sword on her back way to heavy for her small frame. She was far from the confident girl that she saw at the first Exam.

Sakura was on the floor, her body shaking as much as Ino's. Ino didn't know what to do, even if she wanted to, she would get herself as beaten. But Shikamaru was right, Sakura had been her friend once and those guys didn't seem to want their scroll.

What should she do? It was impossible for them to help; they were too weak!

Sakura was now on her knees, her body falling forward under the weight of the blade, but her head held back by the hair. The stranger pulled hard.

"You got such beautiful hair. So much glossier than me. I'm sure that's why you're so weak. You spend all your time taking care of instead of training." Taunted the girl.

Ino was hurting from the inside. She wanted to help. She will hel-

"I understand now." The words were said softly through the pain that the pinkette was surely enduring.

"What are you saying?" The girl pulled harder on Sakura's hair. "Shut up !"

"I'm too weak like this." Sakura let a hard laugh, it was pathetic. Ino started to stand up, she needed to help Sakura. "I need to kill you."

Everything stopped. Ino, couldn't believe what she heard. Has Sakura gone crazy? She couldn't move! The enemy nins seemed to think the same thing because they started to laugh.

As Ino decided that she had enough, she felt Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Shikamaru ? What are you doing ?"

Didn't he want to save her too ? But her friend didn't answer, eyes hard and serious, he only mentioned to her to look back.

Not understanding, Ino stared back. Nothing changed ! What did he want her to look at ? Shikamaru's eyes were glued on Sakura. It took a few seconds, before Ino could see it too.

Sakura wasn't shaking anymore. The pinkette had her head hung forward now, so Ino couldn't see her eyes but Ino sensed that something was going on. Something was wrong.

Then Sakura moved.

A strange kunai in hand, the pinkette cut through her long mane of hair. Hair floating around her, Sakura effortlessly took the sword in hand, as it was as light as a feather, and cut through the middle of the enemy.

"Don't underestimate me."

XxX

' _Y-You did it ?'_

Inner understood now, as she stood in front of the fallen body. Even if she had been the Outer once, now she could never be again. All that she was, her civilian upbringing, her fear of hurting someone or dying, they couldn't be dominants part of her personality anymore. They would have died back in the land of Waves if for her, the then Inner had been the one in control since then.

They were Sakura together, but she couldn't be what drove them forward. She was too soft, too naïve, too weak. She needed the other to go on this path and is was too late to go back. So with a soft smile, she gave back the control. If she couldn't control the body, she would protect their mind, be sure that even if they changed, they never forgot were they came from.

Sakura opened her eyes, Kubi in her hand. She was hurt and tired, but she could still protect team 7. Encouraged by Kubikiribocho warm embrace, Sakura ran forward.

This time Inner, will support them.

 **Hey ! I hope you liked this chapter ! SO this is a very important chapter for me because this was one of my favorite scene from the anime, the moment where Sakura cut her hair. In the anime, she did it because she wanted to show that she wouldn't be the weak link anymore, as this Sakura always fought with her team 7 she never had this impression, on the contrary she feel on the same level as them. Here, it's Inner (the canon Sakura) that finally realize that they have to go with the other Sakura way (the old Inner, that became Outer with she decided to fight in the Wave mission) and that she just couldn't stay passive and "innocent" forever. so what do you think ? I hope you're not too confused, see you next chapter ! Don't hesitate to leave a review !**


End file.
